It's about time
by CharlieJKeeng
Summary: "Estamos hechas de los escombros de la misma pared, Rach. Fuimos hechas de las cenizas del mismo infierno" Faberry. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola! Les traigo algo nuevo. Déjenme saber lo que opinan. Esta es una historia AU.

Abrazo enorme.

It's about time.

Introducción.

-Santana, vámonos. Esto me da mala espina. –Suplico Rachel mientras tiraba del brazo de su mejor amiga intentando llevarla lejos de allí.

-No seas miedosa, Berry. No me iré hasta encontrar al que me envió esas cosas. –Dijo Santana muy segura. E internamente, Rachel sabía que cumpliría con esas palabras. Porque la latina era así de necia y cabeza dura.

-Te recuerdo que tú eres la que me pidió que te acompañara, ya que no querías venir sola. –Protesto la morena más bajita. –Acaso no te parece extraño que ese alguien misterioso te mande esas cartas y te cite en medio Central Park a estas horas de la noche? Y si nos secuestran? No puedo morir tan joven. Tengo muchas obras por protagonizar.

-Ya cállate Hobbit. O te mostrare como hacemos las cosas en Lima Heights Adjacent... –Amenazo la joven Latina.

Cuando Rachel iba a responder ante tal amenaza, alguien que se ocultaba tras las sombras, soltó una carcajada.

Los sentidos de ambas muchachas se pusieron en alerta.

Por qué a Santana le resultaba familiar aquel sonido?

Por qué a Rachel le pareció que esa carcajada sonaba como una sinfonía?

-Santana López. Tu si nunca cambias –Dijo una suave voz femenina, mientras una silueta salía de las sombras.

Santana achico sus ojos, inspeccionando a aquella mujer que sabía su nombre.

Cuando los ojos oscuros de la latina se encontraron con unos orbes avellana, lo supo. La recordó.

Su mejor amiga.

-Quinn? –Pregunto aun sin poder creérselo. –Demonios, Q. Eres tu! –Exclamo sorprendida.

-La misma -Respondió con una sonrisa que por alguna razón, cautivo a la diva.

Rachel inspecciono con la mirada a aquella extraña que se encontraba frente a ella.

Aparentemente la chica se llamaba Quinn. Rubia con algunas mechas Rosas, que Rachel pudo apreciar mejor gracias a los faroles del Parque. Cabello por arriba de los hombros. Ojos verdes avellana. Sonrisa bonita. Voz angelical.

Jeans ajustados, Botas negras, una blusa blanca muy simple, y una sexy chaqueta de cuero negro. Asi era como esa tal Quinn se vestia. Un estilo algo rebelde y Punk.

"Me recuerda a Noah..." Pensó la morena mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al recordar a su mejor amigo.

-Tu... Me enviaste esas cartas? –Santana rompió el silencio, aun incrédula por la presencia de la rubia.

-Exacto. –Dijo Quinn, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Fui yo.

San suspiro y cerró los ojos. Intentando comprender porque su ex mejor amiga había hecho todo eso.

-Por qué? –atino a preguntar. –Por qué ahora?

Quinn solo acorto la distancia que la separaba de la latina, y tomo su mano.

-Porque extrañaba a mi mejor amiga.

-Después de tanto tiempo? –Pregunto molesta. –Por qué no me buscaste antes? Te juro que no lo entiendo, Q. –Exclamo dolida. –Lo intente. Intente entender tus motivos. Entendí que te quieras alejar de toda esa mierda en la que vivías. Pero no comprendía porque te alejaste así de mí. Crees que no te busque? Demonios, te busque hasta en el mismísimo infierno porque te necesitaba. Necesitaba a mi mejor amiga.

Santana se alejó de ella y tomo asiento en un banco.

Rachel de pronto se sintió excluida de aquella situación, ya que no comprendía nada.

Quinn miro a la morena más bajita por un momento, y luego desvió la mirada hacia la latina.

-Lo sé. –Susurro la rubia, con ojos cristalinos. –Sé que me buscaste. Y lo siento. Pero lo hice para protegerte. –Confeso, captando la atención de su amiga. –Por eso te busque y te envié esas cartas. Quiero decirte cómo sucedieron las cosas en realidad.

-Que está mal, Q?

-Tienes tiempo? –Pregunto la rubia, sentándose a su lado.

-Para ti? –Cuestiono la morena. –Toda una vida.

Quinn sonrió de lado y asintió.

De pronto, se percató de la presencia de una morena con nariz particular. Frunció el ceño.

-Quien es ella? –Le pregunto a su amiga, mientras la señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

Y antes de que Santana pudiera responder, La chica se adelantó presentándose.

-Rachel Berry –Le tendió la mano con intención de estrechársela.

-Fabray, Quinn Fabray –Correspondió el saludo, mientras le sostenía la mirada y le regalaba su típica sonrisa torcida.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Hola! Bueno, gracias por tanta buena onda de siempre, aca les dejo otro cap! Espero que les guste. Dejenme saber que opinan ustedes. Abrazo de oso para todos.

Capitulo 1

Santana y Rachel invitaron a Quinn a pasar la noche en su Loft, y así ella y la latina tendrían oportunidad de conversar.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde. Mañana tengo ensayos y tengo que despertar temprano –Se excusó la morena más bajita. –Sin embargo, fue un placer conocerte, Quinn. Espero verte más seguido por aquí. Buenas noches. –Se despidió de ambas con un beso en la mejilla, y se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

Aquella chica había llamado su atención completamente.

Su mirada, su forma de vestir, su sonrisa. Absolutamente todo le causaba curiosidad sobre aquella hermosa mujer, porque había que admitirlo. Quinn Fabray era hermosa. Aún más. Incluso su belleza hacía parecer esa palabra como un insulto.

No sabía si existía la forma de describir tal belleza. Pero no importa ahora. Ella necesitaba saber más de Quinn Fabray. Y quien mejor que Santana para contárselo.

Mientras Rachel se acostaba a dormir, Santana y Quinn tenían una conversación pendiente en la cocina.

Algo muy complicado y doloroso le tocaba explicar a la rubia, y deseaba obtener el apoyo de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

-Creo que merezco una explicación. –Dijo Santana, sentándose en un taburete de la cocina, mientras servía helado en dos copas. De alguna forma había que digerir toda la información que su amiga le iba a revelar.

-Russel. –Susurro mirando hacia la nada misma.

Santana noto lo tensa que se encontraba su amiga y suavizo un poco su tono.

-Tu padre? –Pregunto con cautela, intentando recordar lo poco que sabía de aquella familia tan misteriosa. Los Fabray.

-El mismo.

-Que fue lo que él te hizo, Q? –Pregunto la latina, con preocupación. Quinn, sintió la mirada penetrante de su amiga, y desvió su rostro, intentando no mirarla a los ojos. –Mírame, Quinn. Que te hizo ese ogro? –La voz de Santana se tensó y pronuncio estas palabras entre dientes.

-Bueno, tu sabes que el era como la reencarnación de Hitler. Odiaba a los judíos, homosexuales, y a todo aquel que desobedeciera sus estúpidas órdenes. Por supuesto, yo encajaba en esta última opción. –Comenzó a relatar. Pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-Solo en esa opción? –Pregunto con ironía. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Quinn la miraba como si quisiera asesinarla. –Ok Lo siento. Continua.

La rubia suspiro derrotada y sacudió su cabeza, intentando que sus ojos no se cristalizaran. Aun dolía tanto.

-Cuando tenía 16 años, quede embarazada... –Lanzo de pronto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Oh por dios...

-De Puckerman. –Susurro escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Noah? Noah Puckerman? En serio Q? –Pregunto incrédula. La rubia asintió lentamente. Santana quedo en silencio por un minuto intentando procesarlo todo. –El... Él lo sabe?

-No. Russel me lo impidió a toda costa. –Dijo con algo de dolor. –Quede embarazada en una de las fiestas de Noah, yo estaba algo borracha y una cosa nos llevó a la otra... Termine en su cama aquella noche. Aunque no recuerdo nada, sin embargo.

-Que sucedió después, Q? –Pregunto tomando su mano para infundirle valor. Sabía que ahora venía la parte más complicada. Quinn negó. –Mírame a los ojos. –Pidió ante el silencio de su amiga. Cuando esta obedeció, Santana acaricio su mejilla. –Sea lo que sea, aquí estoy, Rubia hueca.

Ambas quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose y Santana pudo ver cuánto dolor cargaba esa mirada. Su amiga ya no era la misma, y ella necesitaba saber que habia sucedido. Necesitaba ayudarla.

-Cuando mi padre se enteró, puso el grito en el cielo. –Comenzó a hablar luego de unos minutos. –Él se convirtió en un monstruo, peor del que ya era. –Trago saliva ante el recuerdo de aquel hombre –Me dio tres opciones que debía negociar con él. –Quinn se calló abruptamente.

-Cuales eran esas opciones, Q? –Pregunto la latina. Pero ante su silencio, puso esa voz a la que todos temen –Dilo.

-Abortarlo. –Respondió después de unos segundos de más silencios. –Abandonar la casa y tenerlo. –Continuo mientras las numeraba con los dedos de su mano derecha. –O irme con el a Los Angeles.

-Lo abortaste? –Pregunto sin pelos en la lengua. Quinn comenzó a negar.

-Dios! No, Santana. Jamás haría algo como eso. –Exclamo la rubia. –Quise elegir la segunda opción. Quise dejar a mi familia, así podría tener a mi bebe. Sabía que tú me dejarías vivir contigo...

-Por qué no lo hiciste? –Cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque Russel me aseguro de que si me iba a vivir contigo, el iba a hacer tu vida miserable, la de tu familia, la vida de Puck, la de Britt, la de Mercedes, La de Sam, La de Artie... La de todos. –Explico mirándola a los ojos. –Yo no quise sobreponer mi felicidad por la de ustedes. Jamás haría eso. Entonces supe que la mejor forma de protegerlos, era alejándome sin dar explicaciones ni despedidas. Me fui con Russel a LA.

-Demonios, Quinn...! –Exclamo algo enojada.

-Pasaron los meses y tuve a mi bebe. Una niña. –Seguía relatando con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar aquel día tan agridulce. –Cuando desperté después del parto, Russel me dijo que la bebe no había sobrevivido.

-Lo siento tanto, Quinn... –Comenzó a decir Santana, acercándose a su amiga.

-No lo sientas. El me mintió. Llevo a la bebe a un orfanato en los ángeles. Yo me entere un mes más tarde, escuchando su conversación telefónica que tenía con mi madre. –Dijo sintiendo como sus lágrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas. –Cuando la fui a buscar, ya no estaba... Alguien se la había llevado. –Santana rápidamente se acercó a su amiga, y la abrazo con fuerza. Sabía que ella había pasado por mucho. Y que no se merecía nada de eso. –Encare a mi padre, diciéndole que lo sabía todo, que lo odiaba y que se merecía lo peor. El solo respondió "Nadie ensucia el apellido Fabray con semejante estupidez. Esa niña no merecía estar a tu lado. Y yo me encargue de que sea asi." No volví a verlo después de eso. –Continuaba hablando, intentando de que alguna forma, su dolor se vaya. –Tome mis cosas y escape. Supe que él me seguía el rastro, así que intentaba no ser encontrada por nadie. Me sentía como una fugitiva. Mientras escapaba pude encontrar información sobre mi hija.

-Que hallaste? –Pregunto con interés.

-Sé que su madre adoptiva se llama Shelby. Que vivió en Los angeles, se mudó a San diego, luego a Washington, Florida y por último, Nueva York.

-Han pasado 7 años, Q. –Dijo Santana intentando no ser tan dura con sus palabras. –Crees que podrás encontrarla?

-Llevo demasiado tiempo viajando. Pero nunca me he sentido tan cerca de ella como ahora. –Musito con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Que sucedió con Russel? –Pregunto Santana

-Murió hace unos 3 meses. –Dijo como si nada.

-No lo mataste, o si? –Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No tuve ese privilegio. Falleció en un maldito accidente. –Explico.

-Sufrió? –Pregunto la morena.

-Como nunca en su puta vida. - A Santana le sorprendió la frialdad con la que lo había dicho. Así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Como me encontraste?

-Te vi por casualidad en el Central Park, hace unas semanas con esa morena... Rachel y un Rubio de ojos azules.

-Kurt. Nuestro compañero de apartamento. –Explico San.

-Entonces te seguí hasta aquí y envié esas cartas. –La rubia dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes algo de Britt? –Pregunto Santana con algo de dolor en su mirada. Quinn asintió.

-Vive conmigo. –Ante eso la latina abrió los ojos sorprendida. –La encontré en Florida. Prácticamente me obligo a contarle la verdad y desde entonces, no se ha separado de mi lado. La misma de siempre... –Explico con una sonrisa, contagiando a su amiga.

-Con un gran corazón...

-Un gran corazón que nunca dejo de quererte, sin embargo. –Comento Quinn, haciendo que la latina la mirara con una ceja en alto.

-Yo tampoco. –Confeso después de un corto silencio. –Debería buscarla..

-Deberías.

-Por cierto, Tienes mi apoyo. Cuenta conmigo, y encontraremos a mi sobrina, como que me llamo Santana Lopez. –Dijo con mucha seguridad, abrazando a su amiga. Y eso a Quinn le devolvió las esperanzas. Ya que la convicción de Santana, era contundente y genuina.

–Ella... Ella tiene un Nombre? –Pregunto San, luego de un largo silencio en donde ambas permanecieron abrazadas.

La rubia asintió lentamente. Y una sonrisa torcida se le formo en los labios.

-Beth... Su nombre es Beth.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Como soy buena persona, les dejo dos capitulos de la misma historia en un día. Si se preguntan por el otro fic, aun no puedo subir el capitulo porque me falta corregirlo y editar algunas cosas. Asi que espero dejarlos contentos con este Jaja Bueno, abrazo enorme

Capítulo 2:

Quinn despertó algo desorientada y con un dolor de espalda terrible. Lentamente miro a su alrededor y recordó que estaba en el departamento de su Mejor amiga. Miro la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y gruño. 6:30 am.

-Mierda. –Se quejó mientras de levantaba perezosamente –Despertar a estas horas debería ser ilegal. –Se tallo los ojos y bostezo. Cuando estaba dispuesta a caminar hacia la cocina, se golpeó la pierna con la mesita de sala que se encontraba a un metro del sofá. –DEMONIOS! –vocifero, tocándose el área afectada.

-Que buen despertar tienes. –Oyó una voz que no reconocía. Miro hacia su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que una morena bajita la observaba recostada sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Alzo una ceja y Rachel avanzo unos tres pasos hacia su dirección. –Buen día, Quinn. –Saludo sonriendo.

Quinn pensó que esa era la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto. Y la miro unos segundos en silencio. Haciendo que la morena se sintiera observada e incómoda.

Cuando reacciono, sonrió de lado, contagiando a Rachel, ya que la rubia le resultaba adorable cuando despertaba, con sus cabellos rubios y rosas que iban en distintas direcciones, Sus ojos entrecerrados y su rostro sin maquillaje. "Adorable" Pensó la morena.

-Buenos Días –Saludo por fin la Rubia. Encontrándose con la incomodidad de no saber que decir. –Santana aun duerme? –Pregunto después de un silencio algo incómodo.

-Se despertó muy temprano. Dejo el departamento hace media hora. –Explico Rachel. –Me dijo que te hiciera el desayuno y que te tratara como una reina. Bueno, prácticamente me amenazo, pero supongo que conocerás su humor tan... Peculiar. –Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa irónica. Quinn Rio abiertamente.

-No es necesario el desayuno. –Dijo mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta de cuero. –De verdad, San a veces parece una mafiosa, pero tiene un gran corazón. No le hagas caso. Puedo desayunar afuera.

-Demasiado tarde. Ya lo hice –Dijo y luego bebió de su taza de café.

-No debiste.

-Debía. Eres una invitada. –Se excusó. –Y además hoy no me apetece enfrentarme a Snich.

-Es Snixx. –Corrigió inconscientemente. Rachel sonrió y asintió. –No puedo creer que aun siga teniendo un alter ego.

-Se nota que la conoces desde hace mucho –Se mostró interesada la morena. Quinn solo asintió. –Quisiera saber de dónde.

-Puedo contarte lo que necesitas saber, sin embargo, ahora necesito despejarme. Sera que puedo usar tu baño? –Pregunto con una sonrisa encantadoramente angelical. Rachel solo señalo la puerta que estaba a unos metros de ella y luego se adentró en la cocina intentando ordenar las preguntas que tenía que hacerle a la rubia.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, Quinn ingreso a la cocina, ya más despierta, y se sentó en frente de la morena, que le había hecho un rico desayuno a base de Café y tocino.<p>

-Santana me dijo que este es tu desayuno favorito. –Comento Rachel. –Espero que te guste.

-Gracias. –Dijo La rubia genuinamente. –Huele delicioso.

Y ambas comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, que extrañamente era cómodo. La diva necesitaba averiguar más sobre aquella extraña.

-Así que... San y tú se conocieron en el instituto? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Exacto. Ambas éramos porristas. Junto con Britt, nos hacíamos llamar "The Unholy Tinity". Éramos las mejores amigas. –Conto con melancolía.

-Y entonces, que sucedió? –La rubia no se esperaba esa pregunta, asi que carraspeo un poco, luego de haber tragado una tostada.

-Bueno... Me aleje de ella por causas de la vida. Y aunque se que la dañe al irme, no me arrepiento. Sé que también termine lastimando a amigos como Britt, Artie, Mercedes, Puck... –Pero la morena la interrumpió.

-Conoces a Noah? –Pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí. Tuvimos algo en el pasado. –Explico. –Tu como lo conoces?

-Bueno, el es mi mejor amigo. Santana me lo presento como hace unos 4 años. Y nos volvimos inseparables. –Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Wow. –Exclamo –Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre? –Pregunto la rubia, causando la risa de la diva.

-Noah siempre será Noah. –Comento tomando un poco mas de café.

Quinn sonrió con melancolía y luego su actitud se ensombreció al recordar que todavía tenía asuntos pendientes con aquel muchacho. Y lo que más la asustaba, era que no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

Obviamente la morena se dio cuenta de su cambio de humor, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-Supongo que debería comunicarme con el algún día de estos. –Susurro la ex porrista, más para si misma que para la diva.

-Si quieres, puedo darte su número. –Sugirió Rachel, Cautelosa.

-Te lo agradecería.

La morena solo asintió y después ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Pasados unos minutos, decidió romperlo.

-Por qué después de tanto tiempo decidiste buscar a Santana? –Pregunto directamente.

-De casualidad la vi en el parque contigo y con un chico rubio... Kurt. –Dijo recordando el nombre del muchacho. –Recordé todo lo que vivimos y por todo lo que pasamos. Me di cuenta de cuanta falta me hacía. Es decir, siempre la extrañe, pero al verla ahí, tan madura y tan... ella, me hizo recapacitar y tuve el impulso de buscarla. No hay más motivos que esos. –Se encogió de hombros –Ella se merecía la verdad.

-Que verdad?

-Lo siento, Rachel, pero no puedo decírtelo. Tal vez con el tiempo te lo diga. Pero ahora, simplemente no quiero hacerlo. –Respondió con total franqueza. La morena pensó que lo que decía Quinn tenía sentido, ya que apenas se conocían, y ella no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida. –Sin embargo, quiero agradecerte.

-Por qué? –Pregunto confundida.

-Por dos motivos. –Dijo contándolos con su mano. –El primero, Por mantener un ojo en Santana, así como yo lo hubiera hecho, y segundo, por tan delicioso desayuno. –Finalizo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Camino hasta la sala, tomo su chaqueta, y busco su tarjeta personal, escribiéndole algo en el reverso del pequeño papel, para luego dejarla sobre la mesita. Dio un último vistazo a Rachel, que ya se encontraba otra vez en el marco de la puerta y la saludo con un gesto de manos.

-Hasta pronto, Rachel Berry. Ha sido un placer.

Y luego de eso, desapareció por la puerta principal. Dejando a una morena, observando el pequeño papel que la chica de ojos verdes había dejado.

**_"Lucy Quinn Fabray._**

**_Escritora, Productora, Directora y Fotógrafa."_**

Giro la tarjeta y leyó una nota escrita a puño y letra por la rubia. Cuando vio lo que decía, sonrió y se sonrojo.

"Rachel Berry, espero que la próxima le agregues algunos huevos a mi desayuno. Siente la libertad de llamarme Q. En serio, llámame ;) "


	4. Chapter 4

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por tanta buena onda. Quisiera actualizar los dos fics más seguido pero no tengo internet en casa, mil disculpas.

Déjenme sus opiniones en las RW. Besos y abrazos de oso.

Capitulo 3

Quinn camino a casa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hace bastante tiempo no se sentía tan libre como ahora. Sin embargo, sin la presencia de su hija, aun se sentía vacía. Pero tenía esperanzas de encontrarla y asi poder ser felices, como una familia.

Quinn siempre quiso una familia.

Ingreso a su departamento tarareando una canción de Michael Jackson. Cerrando la puerta principal y colgando su chaqueta de cuero, en un gancho, a su paso.

Brittany se encontraba desayunando sus típicos cereales, le dedico una mirada seria, algo que hizo que Quinn se detuviera.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray –Comenzó a decir la rubia de ojos azules. –Donde pasaste la noche? Estaba preocupada.

-Tranquila, pequeña. –Dijo Quinn abrazándola por la espalda. –La encontré. –Susurro con entusiasmo. Haciendo que a la bailarina se le iluminaran los ojos por la emoción.

-En serio? –Pregunto con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Muy en serio. –Respondió la rubia de ojos verdes. –Sabe la verdad. Y ha decidido ayudarme. –Explico con paciencia. –Tambien me ha preguntado por ti.

-Hablas en serio, Quinnie? –Dijo sorprendida.

Su amiga solo asintió y le robo un poco de cereales.

-Nunca dejo de quererte –Musito Quinn, tomando la mano de su amiga. –Yo mas que nadie he visto cuanto se aman y se ustedes son almas gemelas. Deberían darse una oportunidad.

-Tubbie tenía razón –Respondió Britt con la inocencia de un niño, esto desarmo por completo a Quinn, quien le sonrió con ternura y beso su frente. –Crees que querrá verme?

-Totalmente. No puede esperar.

-Quinn? –Pregunto Britt.

-Si, pequeña?

-Gracias. –Susurro abrazándola.

-Por qué me agradeces? –Pregunto la otra rubia, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por todo. –Dijo levantando los hombros. –Solo eso.

-Cuando quieras, mi Britt Britt. –Respondió la rubia, perdiéndose en su habitación, y asi ingresar a su baño privado para tomar una ducha y relajar sus musculos.

Dormir en un incómodo sofá, no beneficia a su espalda.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la rubia salio del baño ya cambiada y se recostó en su cama, intentando descansar un poco mas.

Pero como el universo conspiraba en su contra, su celular sonó.

-Uh? –Simplemente dijo cuándo acepto la llamada.

-Rubia hueca. –Saludo una voz latina.

-Satanás. Que quieres? –Pregunto directamente.

-Llegue y te habías ido. Tengo noticias para ti. –Dijo seriamente.

-Dime.

-Preferiría hablarlo en persona. Quieren venir a cenar esta noche? –Pregunto la morena con nerviosismo.

-"Quieren"? –Dijo Quinn.

-La invitación se extiende a Britt.

-Ah –Respondió la rubia como si nada. –Espera un momento.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación buscando a Britt.

-Unicornio? –La llamo con dulzura.

-Si, Quinnie.

-Quieres ir a cenar esta noche conmigo y con Santana? –Pregunto, dejando el micrófono del teléfono descubierto para que la latina pudiera escuchar todo.

-Con Santi? –Pregunto sorprendida y con ilusión. –Crees a ella le gustara verme?

-Claro que si, Pequeña. –Respondió Quinn enternecida. –Vendras conmigo?

-Claro que si. –Respondió con alegria. –Estoy ansiosa por verla otra vez.

Solo asintió y volvió a su habitación.

-Dijo que si.

-Ya escuche todo. –Respondio con un entusiasmo un poco raro en ella. –Las espero a ambas. Trae algo de vino. –Agrego antes de colgar.

Dejo su celular sobre su escritorio y volvió a acostarse.

No pudo evitar pensar en Rachel.

Aquella morena había llamado completamente su atención.

Sus labios pronunciados, su nariz bastante exótica pero linda. Sus ojos.

"Es linda." Pensó mientras sonreía. "Pero estamos aquí para encontrar a Beth. No para enamorarnos, no otra vez."

Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar esos pensamientos.

Tomo su celular y marco el número de alguien especial. Al segundo tono alguien saludo.

-Hola Q. –Dijo

-Mike Chang. –Saludo Quinn con una sonrisa. –Como estas?

-Bien. Intentando acomodar mis cosas. –Respondió. –Como estas tu?

-Bastante bien. –Respondió la rubia escuetamente. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar largo y tendido con su mejor amigo en persona. –Como esta ella? –Pregunto con preocupación.

-Ella amaneció con los síntomas hoy. Sin embargo, ahora va mejorando. –Respondió. –Sabes que es una luchadora.

-Lo sé. –Suspiro. –Cuando poder visitarlos?

-Mañana si quieres.

-Genial. –Respondió Quinn. –Sera que puedo hablar con ella? –Pregunto con voz quebrada.

-Claro. –Respondió Mike. –Espera un momento.

-Ok. –La rubia suspiro y espero unos segundos hasta que alguien hablo desde el otro lado de la linea.

-Hey, tu. –Saludo una voz femenina.

-Como está la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo? –Pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Bastante bien. Sin embargo, Te extraño mucho. –Respondió con desgana.

Quinn suspiro.

-Yo tambien, cariño. –Musito la rubia. –Pero sabes que? Mañana ire a visitarte.

-Eso suena genial. –Y Quinn pudo detectar que al otro lado, la chica estaba sonriendo.

-Lo es.

-Hay noticias de Beth? –Pregunto con seriedad.

-No aun. –Respondió algo triste.

-La encontraras. Y serás tu otra vez. –Consoló aquella chica.

-Tu crees? –Pregunto la rubia con inseguridad.

-Creo en ti. –Respondio la voz femenina. –Siempre creí en ti.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Pensando.

-Quinnie? –Dijo aquella voz después de un momento.

-Si, mi vida? –Respondió suavemente.

-Te amo. –Para Quinn eso no sonó bien. Pero de todas formas le respondió con sinceridad.

-Yo también te amo, Isabelle. –Y luego de soltar un suspiro lento, finalizo la llamada.

* * *

><p>El momento de la cena había llegado. Quinn volvió a Ducharse y luego se vistió con un Jean oscuro, una blusa que decía "Bad Girl" y una chaqueta de cuero gris oscuro.<p>

Cuando Ella y Brittany estuvieron listas, emprendieron camino hacia el Loft de Santana, en la moto de Quinn.

Llegaron, ambas se bajaron y se quitaron sus respectivos cascos. Adentrándose al enorme edificio.

Ya frente a la puerta corrediza de su amiga, Quinn le dio unos golpecitos y espero pacientemente.

Brittany se notaba ansiosa, ya que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio a la mujer de su vida. Quinn le regalo un apretón en su hombro, en señal de apoyo, y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Y la rubia de ojos azules se tranquilizó un poco.

-Todo estara bien –Susurro, antes de que la puerta se abriera frente a ellas. Una morena deslumbrante, nos recibio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hey San. –Saludo. Pero noto como la mirada de la latina se perdio en los ojos azules de Brittany. –Cursis. –Susurro mientras giro los ojos y camino hacia el interior de el loft.

Con un casco de motocicleta debajo del brazo y dos botellas de vino en la otra, dirigio sus pasos hacia la cocina, donde se cruzo con un rubio de ojos celestes.

-Tu debes ser Kurt. –Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa amable. El solo la miro y le dio una sonrisa genuina. –Soy Quinn. Y te daría la mano, pero no puedo.

-Deja que tome esas botellas por ti. –Pidió mientras tomaba entre sus manos las bebidas. –Es un placer conocerte Quinn. –Extendió su mano y la rubia la estrecho.

-El placer es mío. –Respondió. –Quería conocer a los amigos de Santana.

-Bueno, San no ha parado de hablar sobre ti y de una tal Britt en todo el dia. –Dijo divertido. –Aunque veo que ahora esta muy entretenida. –Señalo hacia la puerta principal, en donde Santana y Britt se besaban apasionadamente.

Quinn sonrió con ternura.

-Wow –Exclamo ella –Si que van rápido.

-Ella es Brittany, no? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Exacto. –Suspiro la rubia. –Ellas han estado enamoradas desde que tienen memoria.

-Son lindas juntas. –Dijo mientras destapaba la botella. –Quieres una copa?

-Claro –Respondió Quinn, mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta.

Hablaron un rato, conociéndose un poco.

Kurt pensó que Quinn, a pesar de tener ese aire de chica mala, La rubia le agradaba.

Y Quinn pensó lo mismo del muchacho. Posiblemente, podrían entablar una buena relación en el futuro.

Ambos se encontraban charlando animadamente sobre vinos, cuando una morena bajita ingresaba a la cocina, quitándole el aliento a la Rubia.

La diva se veía hermosa. Con un vestido gris, sobre las rodillas y el cabello suelto, dándole un poco de rebeldía al atuendo.

Rachel sonrió y se acercó a la Rubia.

-Hola Quinn. –Saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia tardo un poco en responder gracias a que se habia quedado mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Hola Rachel. Te ves bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias. –Respondió esta sonrojada. – Ya está lista la cena? –Pregunto hacia Kurt haciéndole un tierno puchero.

Aquel gesto desarmo por completo a Quinn. "Es jodidamnte adorable"

-Casi. –Respondio este, sonriendo.

-De que hablaban? –Pregunto la morena, intentando incluirse en la conversación y sentándose en un taburete de la cocina, mientras Kurt le tendía una copa de vino.

-Quinn me estaba contando que conoce muchos vinos. –Comento Kurt. –Ha viajado por muchos lugares. Sin embargo, el mejor vino, según ella, esta en Italia.

-Viajas mucho? –Pregunto la morena, mas interesada aun.

-Tuve la oportunidad de conocer todo el continente americano, comenzando desde México y finalizando en Argentina. Y también gran parte de Europa, como Francia, Italia, España e Inglaterra.

-Wow –Exclamo la morena.

-Debes tener un trabajo interesante como para permitirte hacer esos viajes. –Expreso Kurt.

-Bastante. –Dijo Quinn. –Soy escritora, Fotógrafa y productora. Hice varios cursos que me permitieron trabajar de eso.

-Fotógrafa? –Pregunto la diva. Quinn asintió lentamente y bebio un poco de su copa.

-Cubrí la semana de la moda en París el año pasado. –Conto, y a Kurt se le iluminaron los ojos, interesado.

-Siempre he querido ir allí. –Comento algo risueño.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte. –Ofrecio Quinn. –Me han llamado para volver a cubrirlo otra vez.

-Hablas en serio? –Pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro, seria genial llevar algo de compañía. Sin embargo, faltan varios meses para que ocurra. –Dijo la rubia, algo divertida. –Portate bien y conoceras a los mejores diseñadores del mundo.

Hablaron un poco mas, entre anécdotas e historias. Hasta que una latina y una rubia se presentaron ante ellos.

-La cena esta lista. –Anuncio Kurt.

-Genial. –Respondió Santana. Luego se giró hacia mí. –Después, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola nuevamente, vuelvo a ser buena persona y les dejo otro cap más. Ya que los archivos de mi otro fic están en otra computadora. Como sea, les mando un abrazo enorme y espero que tengan un buen fin de semana! Yeah!

Capítulo 4

Durante la cena, los 5 hablaron de todo y de nada. Contando anécdotas y riendo de tonterías.

La morena se sintió curiosamente atraída por el sentido del humor de la rubia, casi rozando el humor ácido. Llena de ironías y sarcasmo.

Kurt noto las miradas que Rachel le dirigía a Quinn, pero decidió presionar a su mejor amiga mas tarde.

Santana y Brittany estaban en su propia burbuja. Ambas embobadas la una por la otra. Con sonrisas y caricias debajo de la mesa. Eran almas gemelas. Y los tres restantes pudieron notarlo. Sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, solo las observaban con una enorme sonrisa. Estaban felices por ellas. Y aunque faltaban un par de cosas por aclarar sobre su relación, ninguno tenía dudas de que tarde o temprano terminarían juntas, por el resto de sus vidas.

Quinn no pudo evitar envidiar sanamente a sus amigas. Ella siempre había querido encontrar a su alma gemela, sin embargo, por circunstancias de la vida, no podía permitirse abrir su corazón cuando necesitaba poner toda su atención en la búsqueda de su hija.

-Entonces, Quinn, que fue lo que te trajo a NY? –Pregunto Kurt.

La rubia sabía que tarde o temprano esa pregunta iba a llegar, asi que solo lo tomo con tranquilidad.

-Negocios. –Respondió escuetamente.

-Tienes novio? –Volvió a cuestionar Kurt.

Quinn alzo una ceja y negó lentamente.

-No –Dijo despues de un momento.

-Mi amiga Quinn juega para mi equipo –Agrego Santana, causando que Quinn asintiera.

-Oh –Exclamo el Rubio, apenado. –Lo siento, no debí hacer conclusiones apresuradas.

-Esta bien, no me importa. –respondió la chica de ojos verdes con naturalidad. –No tengo por qué ocultarlo. Soy del Equipo de las vaginas. –Y choco sus manos con la latina, causando las risas del resto.

-Entonces, alguna novia? –Pregunto Rachel con interés en escuchar la respuesta.

Quinn lo pensó por un momento, y cuando estaba a punto de responder, el inoportuno sonido del celular, la interrumpió.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó. –Tengo que contestar.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la sala.

"Llamada entrante, Mike Chang."

Se le helo la sangre cuando leyó el nombre. Así que con las manos temblorosas, acepto la llamada.

-Mike. –Saludo. –Que sucede?

-Isabelle. –respondió. Y el tono en el que dijo aquel nombre no le gusto para nada.

Comprendió lo que estaba pasando, Tenía que ir al hospital.

-Voy enseguida. –respondió con voz neutra.

Colgó la llamada y se freno un momento a pensar en qué demonios debia hacer ahora.

-Algo va mal? –Pregunto una morena bajita, desde la puerta de la cocina. Quinn negó, aun con la mirada perdida.

-Tengo que irme. –Dijo con voz fria. –Gracias por la cena. Pero No puedo quedarme. –Se despidió rápidamente mientras se colocaba su chaqueta. –Ella me necesita. –Balbuceo mas para ella misma que para su acompañante. Pero Rachel la oyó aunque no quiso indagar sobre el tema.

-Quinn, Espera –Rachel la tomo del brazo y la miro a los ojos. Vio pánico en ellos. –Todo estará bien.

Quinn solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y prácticamente salió corriendo sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.

"¿Qué le sucede?" Se preguntó la morena internamente.

Se giro, volviendo sobre sus pasos, y volvio a tomar asiento en la mesa.

-Y Quinn? –Pregunto Santana.

-Se fue –Respondio causando confusión en el resto.

-Dónde fue? –Volvio a cuestionar la latina.

-Recibió una llamada y se fue. –Explico. –Dijo algo asi como "Ella me necesita." Y salio corriendo.

-Extraño –Susurro Kurt.

-Oh no –Exclamo Britt cubriéndose en rostro con las manos. –Isabelle. –Musito. –Ella fue a ver a Isabelle.

Santana la miro extrañada.

-Quien es Isabelle?

* * *

><p>La rubia tomo su moto y acelero a fondo, en dirección hacia el hospital. Todos aquellos movimientos los hacía por inercia, ya que sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar, mas precisamente, con Isabelle. Su angel con cicatrices.<p>

"Todo va a estar bien.." Las palabras de Rachel retumbaban en su cabeza.

Varios minutos despues, y luego de haberse saltados semáforos y señales, llego al estacionamiento del hospital, y con un giro que debería ser ilegal, estaciono su moto y se bajo de ella en un momento.

A paso acelerado de adentro en el edificio y freno cuando identifico a la recepcionista.

-Isabelle Coleman –Dijo con voz fría. La mujer ni se inmuto.

-Que parentesco tiene con la paciente? –Pregunto con la vista fija en su computadora.

-Soy... – Quinn pensó cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir. Soltó un suspiro. –Soy su Novia. –Finalizo la frase.

-Tercer piso, habitación 103. –Dijo como si nada.

Y la rubia, solo corrió escaleras arriba, sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin intención de esperar el elevador.

Luego de una agitada carrera, llego al piso indicado y busco con la mirada a su amigo Mike. Cuando diviso al chico de rasgos asiáticos, se acercó corriendo, sin importarle las miradas que les daban las personas que estaban alli.

-Que sucedió? –Pregunto agitada, ya que no se habia recuperado de la carrera que habia realizado para llegar hasta ahí.

-Estábamos cenando tranquilamente y de un momento a otro, se desmayó –Él explico aun en Shock por la situación.

-Hay noticias? –Volvió a preguntar la rubia, con voz neutra.

-No. El doctor aún sigue alli dentro. –Musito Mike, con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia una puerta, con una insignia grabada "103".

-Todo estará bien –Consoló Quinn, intentando convencerse mas a si misma que a su amigo. "Vamos pequeña, tu has pasado por muchas peores."

* * *

><p>-Ella es la compañera de viaje de Quinn. –Explico Britt. –Cuando yo encontré a Q en Florida, Isabelle ya era parte de ella. Eran inseparables.<p>

-Como si fuera su novia? –Se atrevió a preguntar Rachel, cuando internamente deseaba una negativa.

-Nunca llegue a entender la relación que ambas tenían. –respondió Britt. –Si Isabelle se movía, Quinn también lo hacía. Pero nunca vi una muestra de cariño como las que tenemos San y yo.

-Que le sucedió a Isabelle? –Pregunto Kurt, enganchado con la historia.

-Cuando aun estábamos en Florida, Comenzamos a notar cambios en ella. Su estado de animo, su humor, a veces lloraba, a veces reía. Luego se mareaba, tenia nauseas, su nariz sangraba, perdía en conocimiento etc. –Comenzó a relatar la rubia de ojos azules. –Quinn no soporto verla asi, entonces la llevo al hospital para hacerle varias pruebas y ver que tenia. –Hizo una pausa y su mirada se volvio triste. –Le diagnosticaron Leucemia. Y aunque Isabelle se lo tomo tranquilamente, Quinn no. Ella no podia manejarlo. No lograba entender por qué justamente a "Su angel" le sucedían estas cosas.

-Oh por dios –Dijo Kurt afectado.

-Comenzó un tratamiento con pastillas e inyecciones. –Dijo Britt. –Pero no era suficiente. La enfermedad la consumía. Ya no era la misma. –Seguia relatando. –Cuando nos mudamos a Nueva York, el medico dijo que necesitaba Quimioterapia. Yo entiendo muy poco de medicina, pero este último tiempo, la Quimio no estaba resultando. Y tuvo varias recaídas. Supongo que acaba de sufrir una y Quinn fue a verla.

-Como estas tan segura? –Pregunto Rachel, con delicadeza.

-Porque una vez que pasas tiempo con Quinn y aprendes a conocerla, sabes cómo reacciona ante diferentes situaciones, no es cierto, Santana? –Le pregunto a la latina.

San solo asintió y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Hasta que Rachel decidió romperlo.

-Supongo que esa chica es importante para Quinn. –Musito genuinamente.

-Es entendible. Imagina que tu estas sola, perdida y sin un lugar a donde ir, y luego aparece ese alguien que te saca de aquel pozo de agonia y te ayuda a estabilizar tu vida nuevamente. ¿Qué significaría esa persona para ti? –Pregunto Britt, sorprendiendo a todos por la madurez y la contundencia con las que pronuncio esas palabras.

-Mi salvación –Respondio la morena mas bajita.

-Isabelle, para Quinn es más que eso, Rachie. –Indico, levantándose y tomando sus cosas para marcharse. –Es su Humanidad. Quinnie sin Isabelle, no volvería a ser Quinnie.

* * *

><p>-Familiares de la Srta Coleman? –Pregunto un hombre canoso, mas o menos de unos 50 años y con una bata blanca. El medico.<p>

Quinn rápidamente se levantó de la silla y se acerco al señor.

-Quinn Fabray –Se presentó. –La novia.

-Dr. Robbinson. –Respondio.

-Que sucede con Isabelle? –Pregunto Quinn, visiblemente afectada.

-La quimioterapia no está funcionando. Sin embargo, ahora se encuentra estable. –Respondio el Dr. Seriamente y con cautela.

-Que harán si el tratamiento no funciona? –Pregunto la rubia nuevamente.

-Su nombre ingreso en la lista de espera para un donante –Explico leyendo un papel que tenia en su mano. –Pero la cuestión es que pueden pasar semanas, incluso meses hasta obtener uno

-Cuanto tiempo le queda? –Pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos. La rubia sabia lo que eso significaba.

-El tiempo, en estos casos es relativo. –respondió bajando la mirada. –Pueden ser semanas, meses, dias... horas.

Fue como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada.

-Podemos pasar a verla? –Pregunto Mike, que en todo el rato se habia quedado callado.

-Solo uno. –Dijo –Mas no puedo hacer, lo siento. –Se giró y se perdió por los pasillos.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos, Mike la miro.

-Ella se despidió de mi durante la cena, sabes? –Conto el asiático. –Es como si ya lo supiera... Creo que deberías entrar tu –Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

Quinn lo miro agradecida por aquel gesto.

Se acercó a la puerta y lentamente giro el picaporte, temiendo a lo que se encontraria del otro lado.

Ingreso con paso pausado y se acercó hacia ella, que estaba recostada sobre una frívola camilla de hospital. Estaba dormida, con su rostro pacífico y tranquilo. Quinn acerco una silla y se sento a su lado.

Observo por un momento sus rasgos faciales. Sus labios pronunciados, su delicada nariz puntiaguda, sus largas pestañas.

Aunque se encontraba bastante demacrada, aun Quinn podía notar su viveza. Y aunque su cabeza carecía de cabellos, Quinn recordaba su larga melena negra.

-Mi ángel –Susurro Quinn, intentando no despertarla. Tomo su mano y la acaricio suavemente. –Probablemente no me escuches por tantas drogas que metieron dentro de ti –Musito con tristeza. –Pero prefiero decirte algo asi, que cuando despiertes. Aunque tu sabes que no soy buena con las palabras. Sin embargo, quiero intentarlo –Acaricio su mejilla y su mentón. –Toda mi vida he estado intentando olvidar mi pasado, hasta que tu llegaste. Y me obligaste a enfrentarlo para después superarlo. Supongo que cada paso que di, gracias a ti, me acerca mas a mi hija. Porque después de tantos años, fuiste la primera que creyó en mi. Mi salvación. –A esta altura las lágrimas eran incontrolables. –Y no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte eso. –Beso el dorso de su mano. –Desearía poder aliviar tu dolor de alguna forma, cariño.

Quinn lloraba silenciosamente al lado de su confidente, su compañera, su ángel.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Isabelle comenzara a despertar, perezosamente.

-Hey tu –Saludo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

-Hey –Susurro Quinn con la voz quebrada.

-No llores, Quinnie... –Musito con pena

-No me asustes así –Respondio mientras secaba sus lágrimas. –Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy en mi mejor momento. –Respondio con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no pararé hasta encontrar un donante, no? –Pregunto Quinn.

-Lo se, sin embargo es una pérdida de tiempo. –Respondio la chica. Quinn negó.

-No te dejare morir...

-Quiero morir... –Indico Isabelle. –Y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello. Quinn, ya es demasiado tarde.

-No –Negó la rubia repetidamente. –No lo es.

Isabelle acaricio la mejilla de Quinn con ternura.

-Debes dejarme ir. –Susurro. –Déjame ir, Rubia.

-No puedo, Izzy. –Sollozo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Debes hacerlo. –Dijo Isabelle. –Yo siempre estaré contigo.

-Te amo –Susurro Quinn, besando la comisura de sus labios, causando que Isabelle sonriera con ternura.

-Yo también, pequeña.

Ambas quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Que tal tu semana? –Pregunto muchacha, mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Interesante. –respondió después de pensarlo. –Encontré a Santana.

-En serio? –Pregunto sorprendida, Isabelle. –Cuéntame, Cariño

-Las encontré en el Central Park, a ella y a Rachel... –Comenzo a relatar, pero la chica la interrumpió.

-Rachel?

-Es la mejor amiga de San. –respondió con una sonrisa al recordar a la morena.

-Oh. Esa sonrisa, Fabray! –Exclamo Izzy.

-Callate. –respondió riendo.

-La apruebo.

-Pero no la conoces.

-Si te saca esa sonrisa hermosa, está mas que bien para mí, Rubia. –respondió.

Ambas quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Escúchame –Susurro Isabelle. –Se que no me queda mucho tiempo... Déjame hablar. –Indico antes de que la rubia la interrumpiera. –Quiero que me prometas varias cosas.

Quinn asintió, con los ojos cristalinos.

-Prométeme que la encontraras.

-Lo prometo –respondió Quinn rotundamente.

-Prométeme que no te derrumbaras nuevamente.

Quinn dudo por un momento. Pero finalmente asintió.

-Y prométeme que no te cerraras al amor.

-Lo prometo. –Musito insegura.

-Yo a cambio, te prometeré esto. –Dijo con voz pausada. –Pase lo que pase, no importa que, siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre estaré contigo, Quinnie.

-Duerme, cariño. –Musito Quinn –Luces cansada.

-Cántame... –respondió con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que ella solía regalar.

Quinn asintió y mientras Isabelle cerraba los ojos, ella comenzaba a cantar Fix You.

"_Lights will guide you home. And Ignite your bones... And I will try to fix you._" Susurro mientras besaba su frente, daba media vuelta y salía de aquel lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola otra vez, como verán estoy intentando compensar mi ausencia. Y les pido disculpas si algo de acá no se entiende, ya que no tuve tiempo de corregirlo como se debe. Perdón perdón perdón! *Haciendo un tierno puchero* Abrazo enorme!

Capitulo 5

Isabelle Fallecio a la mañana siguiente. La rubia no se habia despegado ni un segundo de su lado. Sus ultimas palabras, fueron "Se feliz, Cariño".

Cuando una maquina empezo a hacer ruido, Quinn ya sabia lo que eso significaba. No habia nada mas que hacer.

Una enfermera ingreso rapidamente a la habitacion y se encontro con una escena que a diario veia, pero que logro conmoverla de igual forma.

La rubia tenia lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, mientras tanto, con su mano le cerraba los ojos y depositaba un corto beso en su frente. "Dulces sueños, Izzy. Hasta pronto". Luego de eso, con las sabanas blancas le cubria el rostro con delicadeza.

-Lo siento mucho –Susurro aquella enfermera.

Quinn la miro y asintio levemente.

-Yo tambien. –Y camino fuera de la habitacion, para darle las noticias a Mike y a Britt, que se habia unido a ellos 2 horas despues de la llegada de Quinn

Miro a ambos chicos, y solo nego con la cabeza. Sintiendo como sus lagrimas salian de sus ojos sin ningun control.

Ambos chicos, se levantaron y le regalaron un gran abrazo a la rubia, con intencion de consolarla.

Luego de llorar varios minutos, Quinn se alejo del hospital, alegando que tenia cosas que hacer.

Pero sus amigos sabian que no era cierto. Aunque igual la dejaron ir.

Ella tomo su moto y manejo por las calles de Nueva York, sin rumbo alguno.

No podia ir a embriagarse, ya que era demasiado temprano. Tampoco podria ir a su casa.

Solo un lugar se le vino a la mente.

El loft.

* * *

><p>Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta, dio varios golpes desesperados.<p>

Una morena bajita, abrio la puerta, asustada por tanto escandalo. Pero luego, al mirar esos orbes avellana, se tranquilizo, por poco tiempo.

-Quinn...

-Me mentiste... –Acuso la rubia, con la voz completamente quebrada. –Me mentiste!

-De que hablas? –Pregunto confundida.

-Me dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, Rachel... –Sollozo. –Y no lo esta.

-Que sucede, Quinn? –Pregunto mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-Ella murio. –Atino a decir. –Ella murio en frente mio, Rachel.

La morena se quedo en Shock por un momento. Pero la vulnerabilidad de Quinn la hizo reaccionar.

-Yo... –Comenzo a decir. –Lo siento tanto, Quinn.

Y por alguna razon, la envolvio en un fuerte abrazo, intentando aliviar su dolor. La acuno entre sus brazos, sin decir una palabra.

Quinn, por su parte, sintio tanta calidez y ternura en aquel gesto, que se fue tranquilizando poco a poco.

Cuando el abrazo termino, Quinn se sintio apenada por haber ido hasta alli.

-Lo siento.. –Se disculpo. –Yo no sabia donde ir.

-Esta bien Quinn, es entendible. –Susurro, mientras acomodaba un mechon de cabello de la rubia detrás de su oreja. –Y lo siento mucho por tu perdida.

-Era obvio que en algun momento iba a pasar... –Dijo mirandola a los ojos. –Pero nunca se esta listo para dejar ir a alguien.

-Entiendo. –Musito la morena. –Ven, pasa. Te preparare algo de comer...

-Rach, no hace falta... –Comenzo a decir Quinn.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Ambas ingresaron dentro. El silencio reinaba en el lugar.

Quinn miro la hora, eran las 5: 45 am.

-Siento despertarte. –Dijo la rubia sintiendose culpable.

-No importa.

Ambas ingresaron a la cocina y Rachel preparo tocino y huevos para Quinn, con algo de zumo de naranja.

-Lo recordaste. –Dijo la rubia, resaltando el hecho de que habian huevos en su plato.

-Lo hice... –Respondio mientras se sentaba en frente suyo con una taza de café para ella.

Quinn comio lenta y silenciosamente, aun con la mirada perdida.

-Quieres hablar sobre ello? –Pregunto Rachel con cautela.

Quinn lo penso por un momento.

-Su nombre era Isabelle Coleman. –Empezaba a relatar, con la mirada perdida en su plato. –La conoci en Los Angeles. Ella me acopaño en todos los viajes que hice. Ella me ayudo a escapar de aquel pozo de agonia en donde estaba sumergida. Ella hizo todo por mi. Me seguia a todos lados, sin protestar, sin esperar algo a cambio. –Explico. –Ella lo era todo para mi. Lo era todo cuando ya no tenia nada.

-Como era ella? –Pregunto Rachel conmovida.

Quinn sonrio al recordarla.

-Ella era hermosa tanto fisica como emocionalmente. –Respondio. –Cualquier persona se podria enamorar de alguien asi. Melena negra, piel palida y ojos marrones. Tenia rasgos delicados. Buena, bondadosa, solidaria, amorosa... Ella era perfecta.

-Ella te gustaba? –Pregunto con una sonrisa. Porque a pesar de que deseara internamente una negativa, a la morena le gusto oir a Quinn, y su forma de describirla, el brillo en sus ojos...

-Ella me gustaba, pero no en un sentido Romantico –Respondio –Cualquier persona que nos hubiera visto, pensaria que somos una pareja, sin embargo, seria algo raro, dado al hecho de que era 100% heterosexual y estaba hasta los huesos por su ex novio, Daniel. Ella era mi otra mitad. Pero nada mas que eso.

Rachel solo asintio.

-Dios... –Susurro la rubia, llamando la atencion de la morena.

-Que?

-Nada, es solo que... –Suspiro profundamente. –Eres igual a ella.

-Eso es algo malo? –Pregunto procupada.

-Todo lo contrario. –Respondio la rubia. –Eres buena, bondadosa y adorable. Fisicamente eres hermosa.

-Desearia haberla conocido –Susurro la morena, con una sonrisa genuina.

-Ella tambien lo deseaba. –Respondio Quinn.

* * *

><p>-Quinn, debes descansar un poco –Dijo Rachel, despues de acabar con el desayuno.<p>

-Ahora ire a mi departamento. –Respondio haciendo un amago de levantarse, pero la diva la detuvo.

-Quedate aquí hoy. –Pidio, sin saber el por que hacia todo eso por una persona que habia conocido hace dos dias.

-Rach, ya te moleste demasiado hoy...

-Me gusta que me digas "Rach" –Dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-Por que haces todo esto por mi? –Pregunto Quinn con curiosidad. –Apenas me conoces.

-Se lo suficiente como para saber que eres buena persona. Asi que algo en ti me dice que no mereces pasar por todo lo que estas pasando ahora. –Explico apenada. –De alguna forma quiero hacerte sentir bien.

-Gracias. –Le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora duerme. –Ordeno Rachel, autoritaria.

-Estaras cuando yo despierte? –Pregunto la rubia, como si fuera una niña pequeña. A la morena se le encogio el corazon.

-Estare a tu lado hasta que el dolor pase... –Susurro ella. Quinn asintio y se recosto en el Sofá, sintiendo como las horas despiertas le pasaban factura. Y muy pronto se entrego a los brazos de morfeo.

Rachel permanecio alli, a su lado, tal y como habia dicho. La observaba dormir.

Le parecio hermosa, por mas que este con la cara hinchada de tanto llorar. Le parecio un angel caido del cielo. "Es adorable." Penso en su interior.

Las horas pasaban, y cuando Kurt se desperto, camino hasta la sala con intencion de ir a la cocina para desayunar. Pero se encontro con una escena bastante particular.

Quinn, la chica que habia conocido la noche anterior se encontraba placidamente dormida sobre el sofá. Y Rachel simplemente la observaba a su lado.

El rubio hizo notar su presencia, y su amiga lo miro. Hizo una seña para que ella se encaminara a la cocina, que Rachel comprendio perfectamente.

Ambos se adentraron el la habitacion, intentando hacer silencio.

-Que esta pasando? –Cuestiono Kurt, en un susurro.

-Quinn llego a las 5 de la mañana aquí. –Explico. –Isabelle murio.

-Oh por dios –Susurro Kurt.

-Estaba destrozada. –Dijo –Ella necesitaba descansar asi que luego de prepararle algo de comida, se acosto alli y practicamente se durmio en pocos minutos.

-Pobre... –Susurro Kurt.

-Se que la conocemos hace practicamente nada, pero ella nos necesita. –Dijo Rachel seriamente. Kurt solo asintio y se quedaron callados.

Santana minutos despues ingreso a la cocina con cara de confusion.

-Que demonios hace mi rubia tirada en aquel sofá? –Pregunto en un susurro.

-Isabelle murio hoy en la madrugada. –Explico Rachel –Ella llego aquí destruida y le dije que podia quedarse a descansar.

-Mierda. –Musito la latina preocupada. –Llamare a Britt.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitacion.

Ambos divos se sentaron en la isla de la cocina bebiendo una taza de café, en silencio.

Hasta que escucharon gritos provenientes de la cocina. Corrieron, curiosos por ver que sucedia y se encontraron con una rubia que gritaba en medio de una pesadilla.

Rachel se acerco hacia ella por inercia.

-Quinn –La llamo –Despierta. Tranquila. –La sacudio un poco por los hombros hasta que la chica de ojos verdes, desperto llorando. –Tranquila Quinn, solo fue una pesadilla.

La abrazo con dulzura y Q solo escondio su rostro en el cuello de Rachel, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ella se fue Rach... –Balbuceaba entre sollozos. –Ella me dejo sola...

-No Quinn, ella no se ha ido. –Susurro la morena, con un nudo en la garganta. –Ella aun esta aquí –Señalo el corazon de la Rubia. –Ella aun esta aquí –Reitero mientras la volvia a abrazar.

Santana y Kurt observaron la escena conmovidos y sorprendidos, a un lado del sofá.

Cuando ambas chicas deshicieron el abrazo, Quinn noto la presencia de San y Kurt.

-Lo siento mucho, Quinn –Dijo Kurt acercandose para regalarle un calido abrazo. –Si necesitas algo, solo dilo.

Quinn asintio incapaz de decir una palabra.

Santana se acerco a ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, algo que su amiga necesitaba.

-Lo siento mucho, pequeña. –Susurro la latina. –De verdad lo siento.

Quinn volvio a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amiga por un largo rato, hasta que volvio a quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Britt llego al departamento minutos despues de que Quinn se durmiera nuevamente. Fue recibida por una enorme abrazo de Santana.<p>

La bailaria se encontraba muy triste por la perdida de Isabelle. Asi que San la consolo como pudo.

Rachel lamentaba tener que irse, junto a Kurt, hacia NYADA, pero no podia darse el lujo de faltar a sus clases. Aunque quisiera quedarse, sabia que Quinn estaria en buenas manos junto a San y Britt. Asi que tomo sus cosas y antes de salir por la puerta, le dio una ultima mirada a la rubia que aun permanecia placidamente dormida. Deseando que cuando regrese, Quinn aun la este esperando.

Internamente se dijo que era estupido pensar que Quinn se quedaria a esperarla, ya que hacia pocos dias se habian conocido. Pero de igual forma, eso no impidio que ella se imaginara ser recibida por un abrazo de la rubia.

Nego con la cabeza para auyentar aquellos pensamientos, y junto con su mejor amigo, emprendio camino hacia su universidad.

En el Loft, San y Britt se encontraban hablando sobre Quinn.

-Esta destruida. –Musito la latina. Britt la miro y asintio con lentitud. –Me inquieta demasiado...

-Por que? –Pregunto la bailarina, sin entender lo que decia.

-Porque anoche tu dijiste que Quinn sin aquella chica jamas volveria a ser Quinn. –Respondio mientras miraba hacia la sala, asegurandose de que su amiga siguiera descansando. –Acabo de recuperarlas a ambas. No puedo permitir perder a una.

-Habra que ir a la par de ella. –Respondio Britt. –Quinn ya no es la misma que nosotras conocimos cuando teniamos 10 años. –Explico. –Ella sufrio demasiado y... en el camino, se perdio a si misma. Aunque Isabelle ayudaba a estabilizarla, ahora sera muy dificil. Tiende a cerrarse ante los que la aman, cuando ocurren cosas asi. Se aleja, toma su moto y desaparece varios dias, en donde los pasa embriagandose y peleando. O simplemente se encierra en su habitacion a dormir, negandose a comer, por muchos dias.

-Prefiero que solo de encierre a dormir. –Dijo Santana preocupada.

-Ella cree que esta maldita. –Musito la rubia de ojos azules.

San la cuestiono con la mirada.

-Cree que si ama a alguien, tarde o temprano, desaparecera de su vida. –Explico. –Piensa que no puede amar sin dañar al otro.

-Eso es una maldita mentira.. –Se quejo Santana.

-Tiene motivos para pensar eso. Beth, Noah, tu, yo, Isabelle...

-Esos no son motivos, Britt. –Musito mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. –Eso es culpa del egoismo de su familia.

-Lo se, pero es muy dificil convencer a Quinn. –Respondio agachando la mirada.

-No me rendire con ella. –Dijo la latina, muy convencida de si misma. –Encontrare a mi sobrina. Y mi rubia, volvera a ser la que era.

-Estoy contigo. –Respondio Brittany.

Britt se giro y al notar la cercania con Santana, se sonrojo un poco y se mordio el labio inferior.

San noto su nerviosismo y le regalo una sonrisa enorme.

-Que pasara con nosotras? –Se atrevio a preguntar la bailarina. San se acerco un poco mas y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Luego de que pase todo esto, y las cosas se relajen. Ademas de ayudar a Quinnie, tu y yo –Tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos, obligandola a que mantenga la mirada. –Iremos a una cita.

-Me lo prometes? –Pregunto Britt con ilusion e inocencia. San asintio y le regalo un corto beso en los labios.

-Te lo prometo, Britt Britt.


	7. Chapter 7

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Que onda? Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por tanta buena onda, como siempre. Muchas gracias.

Ahora paso a responder algunas preguntas que una sensual lectora me dejo en las Rw.

-¿Shelby es la mama de Rachel? Si, pero su relación no es de las mejores.

-Habra mucho drama? Personalmente, no me gusta el drama. Me estresa mucho escribirlo. Lo único que te puedo decir es que si habra un distanciamiento de personajes, pero no se deberá a infidelidades o celos, será a causa de razones mas complicadas y… maduras.

-Cuantos capitulos tendrá la historia? Todavía no lo se, pero falta mucho camino por recorrer.

-Quienes NO fueron al instituto con Quinn? Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel y Mike Chang. Mas adelante se explica la historia de Mike y Quinn.

-Cuanto tardaran en encontrar a Beth? Paciencia, saltamontes. ;)

Capitulo 6

Quinn decidió no asistir al funeral de Isabelle. Nadie decidió cuestionarla. Asi que paso la siguiente semana encerrada en su habitación. Brittany estaba visiblemente preocupada por ella. Santana se mantenía en contacto para ver si había algún cambio en su actitud. Quería encontrar la forma de ayudarla, pero sin presionar demasiado.

Quinn, sin embargo, se pasaba los días tirada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Lloraba en silencio hasta quedarse dormida. Se negaba a comer y no quería salir de su cuarto por ningún motivo.

Rachel se preocupaba por ella, como todos. Pero no podía hacer nada si Quinn se cerraba ante los demás. Asi que no le quedaba otra mas que esperar algún cambio y mientras tanto seguir con su vida.

Pero un dia Quinn cambió radicalmente su actitud. Tomo una larga ducha, se vistió y salió de su habitación, sorprendiendo a su amiga de ojos azules.

-Quinn a donde vas? –Pregunto Britt antes de que su amiga saliera por la puerta.

-Saldré a dar un paseo. –Respondio secamente y sin mirarla. Y antes de que saliera, Brittany la tomo del brazo, frenándola al instante.

-No lo hagas, Quinn –Pidió Britt. –No actues como imbécil, como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo... intenta superarlo. –Se acerco a Quinn y de su bolsillo, saco un sobre blanco, con su nombre escrito en le reverso del mismo. –Isabelle quería que te deje esto.

Quinn tomo el sobre, y luego de mirarlo por unos segundos, decidió hablar.

-No me esperes despierta. –Musito antes de salir casi corriendo por la puerta de su departamento.

Y Britt se quedo allí, pensando en que debería hacer.

Decidió llamar a Santana.

-Ella salió. –Dijo Britt al telefono. –Se fue.

-Tienes idea de donde puede ir? –Pregunto la latina con preocupación.

-Suele ir a bares, pero no tiene un lugar fijo, que yo sepa. Podría estar en cualquiera. –Respondio Britt preocupada. –Debí detenerla, no? –Pregunto suspirando.

-No Britt. Nadie puede detener a Quinn Fabray.

-Yo creo que alguien si puede –Respondió Brittany de pronto, desconcertando a la latina

-Que tienes en mente, Pequeña? –Pregunto

-Esta Rachel en tu casa?

-Si, por que preguntas?

-Por nada, voy en unos minutos.

Brittany aparecio por la puerta del Loft 10 minutos despues. San la recibió con un cálido abrazo y un beso.

Rachel en ese momento salio de su habitacion, con intención de buscar algo para tomar en la cocina.

Ambas chicas la miraron seriamente.

-Sucede algo? –Pregunto la morena mas bajita.

-Quinn. –Respondió la latina. –Britt vino a verte, ella hablara contigo. –Continuo. –Yo llamare a ese tal Mike y a Noah. Mientras mas ayuda mejor.

-Que paso con Quinn? –Pregunto Rachel preocupada, mirando a la bailarina.

-Ella salió del departamento hace unas horas.

-Eso es bueno, no? –Pregunto esperanzada.

Pero la mirada de Britt le dijo totalmente lo contrario.

-Ella suele salir a embriagarse por algun bar de Nueva York. –Respondió bajando la mirada. –Pero lo que mas me asusta es que busca peleas con algún desconocido y luego ella aparece por casa varios dias despues, toda golpeada. –La morena se horrorizo al pensar que Quinn corria peligro. –Necesito tu ayuda.

-Yo? –Pregunto Rachel confundida. –Que puedo hacer?

-Puedes hacerla reaccionar. –Respondio Britt.

-Si apenas la conozco. –Dijo la morena dudando. –Como puedo ayudarla?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Rachie. –Musito la bailarina de ojos azules. –Mira, Quinn es una persona complicada. Ella no te dejara entrar en su vida, a no ser que seas especial, o le recuerdes a alguien que ella quiso mucho, o le gustes... Eso sucedió contigo.

-Que?

-No se exactamente que ve en ti –Continuo la rubia. –Pero si se que puedes calar profundo en sus sentimientos. Si la encontramos, tienes que hablar con ella, hacer que se desahogue contigo.

-Cuenta conmigo –Respondio la morena.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Mike y Noah se unieron a las chicas dos horas mas tarde y juntos decidieron separarse para buscar en todos los bares de la zona.<p>

Todos se sentían como agentes de policía, ya que Noah habia traido 6 Walkie–Talkie's

-Es bastante trabajo. –Dijo Kurt.

-Todo por mi sexy Rubia. –Respondio Puck. –Aunque esa chica me debe una gran explicacion.

San, Britt y Mike se miraron entre si, ya que ellos sabían la verdad. Y luego suspiraron.

Al acercar a Noah a Quinn, eso obligaba a la rubia a decirle la verdad sobre su huida. Pero el más que nadie sabría donde encontrarla.

"Lo siento, Rubia." Penso Santana mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Todos decidieron separarse en parejas para buscar.

San y Mike.

Britt y Kurt.

Noah y Rachel.

Ambos emprendieron caminos diferentes y comenzaron su búsqueda. Una larga búsqueda.

Y ya comenzaban a darse por vencidos, sin ninguna pista de Quinn.

-Noah, mira, un bar. –Señalo Rachel desde la ventana del auto. –Hay que mirar alli.

Puck obedeció a su sexy judía y estaciono el auto. Juntos emprendieron camino hacia el bar e inspeccionaron con la mirada.

-No esta aquí. –Dijo el chico.

-Aun no lo sabemos. –Ella se acercó a la barra y le mostro una foto de Quinn al empleado. Este asintió.

-Quinnie suele venir seguido. –Respondio mientras servía una cerveza y se la ofrecía a Puck, pero este se negaba alegando que tenia que conducir. –Debe estar en la azotea.

-Deja a sus clientes ir a la azotea? –Pregunto Noah.

-Quinn es una amiga de la casa. –Respondió. –Pueden pasar y ver si se encuentra alli. –Señalo a una puerta al final de la barra.

-Noah, quédate aquí. –Pidio Rachel. –Hablare con ella.

El chico asintió y se sentó en la barra, a esperar.

Mientras, Rachel subio unas escaleras y avanzo algunos pasos hacia la azotea.

Y alli encontró a una rubia que estaba de espaldas a ella. Que aun no había notado su presencia.

Quinn, en el borde de la azotea, miraba hacia abajo, sin hacer ningun movimiento.

Rachel se acerco unos metros mas.

-Espero que no estés pensando en saltar. –Musito la morena. Quinn se giro sorprendida por su presencia y luego fruncio el ceño.

-Que haces aquí, Berry? –Pregunto fríamente. Y para que negarlo, a Rachel le dolió la actitud de la rubia.

-Vine a buscarte. –Respondio acercándose mas a ella.

-En serio? –Musito irónicamente Quinn.

-Quinn, que te sucede? –Se atrevió a preguntar la diva.

-Que me sucede? –Exclamo la otra. –Hablas en serio? Quieres saber que me sucede?

-Esa es la intención. –Respondió Rach, agachando la mirada. Quinn sintio una punzada de culpa por tratarla asi.

-Estoy cansada de tanta mierda... –Suspiro con ojos cristalinos. –Estoy cansada de mi vida en general. No tengo familia, mi amiga murió, perdi lo mas importante de mi vida, me perdi a mi misma. –Continuo enumerando, exasperada. –Acaso no te parece suficiente?

-Y piensas que actuar como una cretina te ayudara en algo? –Refuto la morena –Crees que a Isabelle le gustaría verte asi?

-No... te atrevas a nombrarla. –Dijo bruscamente la chica de orbes avellana. –No tienes derecho.

-Si lo tengo, Quinn. –Rachel se acerco mas. –Isabelle y yo tenemos mucho en comun. Tu misma lo has dicho. –Justifico.

-Tu no eres Isabelle. –Susurro enojada.

-No. No lo soy. –Respondio la diva. –Soy Rachel Berry. Y de igual forma quiero ayudarte.

Se formo un largo y tenso silencio entre ambas.

-Por qué te importa, Rachel? –Pregunto Quinn de pronto. –Por qué te interesa tanto como estoy?

-No lo se. Solo quiero verte bien. –Susurro la morena, en respuesta.

Esto descoloco a la rubia por unos segundos.

-No estoy bien, Rachel, nunca lo estuve y nunca lo estare... Ya no tengo nada. –Musito Quinn mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, causando que a la morena se le rompiera el corazon. –Todo lo que me queda es esta enorme tristeza y tanta ira y...

-Y a mi... Me tienes a mi –Interrumpio la cantante involuntariamente. –aunque no quieras verme, ahi estaré. Aunque no quieras que me meta en tu vida, igual formare parte de ella, aunque no me necesites, permanecere a tu lado. –Continuo hablando. –Acaso no puedes aceptar el hecho de que alguien se preocupe por ti? Acaso eres tan orgullosa como para no aceptar mi ayuda?

-No necesito tu compasión. –Respondio secamente.

-No es compasión... –Dijo Rachel

-Entonces?

-Es... –Y se detuvo un momento pensando con cuidado lo que iba a decir a continuacion. –Ya no importa. Lo unico que puedo decirte, es que no te rindas. –Musito, mientras que la rubia la miraba sorprendida. –Has intentado salir de tanta agonia, has intentado ser feliz. No lo tires por la borda. Haz que tu lucha valga la pena.

Y dicho esto ultimo, Rachel se giro para volver con su amigo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Rachel, espera... –La freno Quinn, tomandola del brazo.

-Que?

-Gracias. –Susurro la rubia, acariciando su mejilla.

-Por que? –Pregunto confundida la morena.

-Por no rendirte conmigo. –Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo en el lugar donde la habia acariciado con anterioridad.

-Creo en ti, aunque seas una idiota. –Respondió Rachel con una sonrisa.

Quinn paro en seco al oir esto.

-Que.. Que dijiste? –Balbuceo.

-Que creo en ti. –Respondió Rach con mucha seguridad.

Y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir genuinamente. Ya que le recordo a Isabelle.

-Ya se por que eres especial –Musito la rubia mas para si misma que para ella. Pero Rachel pudo oírla y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Es tarde Quinn. –Dijo la diva. –Ve a casa. Estamos preocupados por ti.

Quinn asintió.

-Supongo que con lo exagerados que son, formaron un grupo comando y salieron a recorer las calles neoyorkinas en busca de una rubia patética y borracha. –Dijo Quinn en modo de broma. Pero la cara de poker de Rachel la hizo frenar y su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco. –No armaron un grupo comando para buscarme, o si? –Pregunto seriamente.

-Que?! –Exclamo Rachel. –Claro que no! –Mintio algo nerviosa y dando pasos hacia atrás.

Y mas inoportuna que siempre, Santana hablaba por el Walkie-Talkie.

-Berry, aun no tenemos noticias de Quinn. Ya recorrimos toda la zona norte. Cambio.

Rachel cerro los ojos y suspiro. Tomo el aparato y hablo por ahí.

-Encontre a la rubia patetica y borracha. –Informo con ironia. –En un rato vamos. Aborten mision.

-Berry, tienes que decir "Cambio" al final –Se quejo Santana. –Cambio.

-Okay, Encontre a Quinn –Reiteró la diva. –Cambio.

Quinn nego con la cabeza y le saco el aparato de las manos a la morena.

-Santana... –Hablo. –Creo que ver tantas películas de accion te consumieron las pocas neuronas que te quedaban. Cambio.

-Apuesto mi teta izquierda a que Rachel te fue con el cuento –Se escuchó por parte de la latina. –Cambio.

-Asi es como una pierde una teta por Faberry. –Respondió Quinn riendo a carcajadas. –Cambio y fuera.

Quinn seguia riendo minutos despues. La latina ya no tenia remedio.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Rachel la observaba, mordiéndose el labio.

-Que? –Pregunto Quinn.

-Faberry? –Pregunto con incredulidad la morena. –Tienes 15 años? –Se burlo. Aunque internamente, sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco al oir sus apellidos combinados.

Quinn asintió. E ignoro el tema.

-Como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Puckleberry. –Respondió en un susurro.

A la rubia le tomo unos segundos para entender aquello.

-Noah esta aquí? –Pregunto una Quinn sorprendida después de atar cabos.

Rachel asintio levemente.

-El nos ayudo a buscarte. –Explico hacia la rubia. –Te molesta?

Quinn medito unos segundos en silencio.

-No. –Respondio finalmente. –Solo estoy sorprendida... No me lo esperaba.

-No quieres verlo, verdad? –Se atrevió a preguntar. Quinn negó sinceramente. –Le dire que se vaya. –Ofreció. –Y yo me quedare aquí contigo. –Musito mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Noah, diciéndolo que vaya a casa.

-No necesito vigilancia. –Espeto.

-No estoy aquí con la intención de vigilarte. –Respondió honestamente la morena. –Solo quiero estar cerca de ti. Que tiene de raro eso?

-Que apenas me conoces. –Argumento Quinn alzando una ceja. La diva solo levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

-Entonces me gustaría empezar a hacerlo. –Dijo con seguridad. Quinn negó resignada.

-Siempre eres asi de intensa? –Pregunto. Su tono no era frio, ni descortés. Al contrario, era suave. Con un toque de diversión y curiosidad. A Rachel le gusto como sonaron esas palabras.

Asintió con un aire de orgullo. Y una sonrisa, que según Quinn y el resto de la humanidad, era encantadora.

-Acostúmbrate. –Respondió. –Siempre eres asi de... –Comenzó a decir Rachel. Pero la rubia la corto.

-Asi de Genial? Endemoniadamente sexy? Terriblemente sensual? –Pregunto con soberbia.

Rachel rió

-Si. –Respondio con ironía, aunque muy en el fondo lo decía de verdad. –Todas las anteriores.

Quinn levanto los hombros en respuesta. Y un cómodo silencio cayo sobre ambas.

-Por qué te fuiste asi? –Pregunto la morena, fue directa y para nada sutil.

Quinn la miro, y luego dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte.

-Es complicado. –Respondio en un susurro. –Pensaba en salir a caminar por el Central Park, tomar aire y después ver si pasaba por tu casa para tomar un café contigo, Kurt y San. –Explico confundiendo a la morena.

-Y por que no lo hiciste? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque antes de salir, Britt me dio este sobre. –Lo extendió hacia la morena. –Es una carta de... Isabelle. Y yo solo... no pude manejarlo. Solo llegue aquí y me tome unas cervezas.

-Por qué no la has leído?

-Porque no encuentro el valor de hacerlo. –Musito bajando la mirada. –Me preguntaba si tu...

-Quieres que lea para ti? –Pregunto Rachel conmovida. Y notando un leve asentimiento por parte de la rubia, procedió a abrir aquella carta.

Con las manos algo temblorosas, Rachel saco una hoja amarilla.

Y se percató de una hermosa caligrafía.

Carraspeo un par de veces y tomo aire. Dándole una última mirada a la rubia, comenzó a leer...


	8. Chapter 8

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 7

**_"Querida Rubia:_**

**_Debería comenzar esta carta diciendo "Lo siento". Siento no estar allí contigo. Siento hacerte sufrir de esta forma. Lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto. Pero no está en mis manos._**

_**Antes de tomar el papel para escribir estas líneas, tenía en mente un montón de cosas que decirte. Buscaba de una forma despedirme sin tener que hacerlo realmente. Por eso también lamento no tener el valor de mirarte a los ojos para decirte adiós. Ahora, con el bolígrafo en la mano, no se me ocurre la forma de dejarte ir.**_

**_De cierta forma siento que te defraude, porque yo te prometí que íbamos a pasar muchos años juntas._**

**_Porque también, muy dentro de mi, siento que esto no es una despedida. Tengo infinitas teorías, que tratan sobre que pasa después de morir. Asi que las ideas se me cruzan un poco._**

**_Sabes que no soy muy buena con las palabras, en eso nos parecemos. Pero esta es mi última oportunidad para decirte todo lo que siento._**

**_Pequeña, cuando te vi, llamaste mi atención completamente. Alli bajo la lluvia, con tan poca edad, sola, desamparada... no me preguntes porque me acerque a ti y te ofrecí llevarte a mi departamento, porque sinceramente no lo se. Solo... vi que necesitabas a alguien, y por esas casualidades de la vida, yo me cruce en tu camino._**

**_Cuando me percate de tanta agonía que te rodeaba, yo solo quería abrazarte fuerte y darte mi apoyo incondicional. Espero que sea suficiente para que ahora no bajes los brazos. Espero que no seas tan imbécil como para caer otra vez. Estas muy cerca de encontrar lo que tanto buscabas._**

**_Así que limpia tus lágrimas, y supéralo. Sigue adelante. Hazlo por mi, por tus amigos, hazlo por ti misma, pero sobre todo... hazlo por ella._**

**_Haz que donde quiera que yo me encuentre, me sienta orgullosa de ti... mas de lo que ya estoy._**

**_Busca felicidad, ábrete al amor, permítete sentir, experimentar... se libre._**

**_Se que sientes que estas en deuda conmigo. Pero no es así._**

**_Yo al pertenecer a tu vida, fui realmente feliz. Conocí a personas extraordinarias, conocí lugares maravillosos y te conocí a ti. Un caso especial.._**

**_Llenaste mi vida de alegría y sentido. Así que no me debes nada. Estamos a mano. Mi misión ya fue cumplida. Te acompañe en este largo camino. Fui feliz, reí, llore, sufrí, experimente...Y todo gracias a ti._**

**_Donde quiera que te encuentras en la vida, si necesitas algo de mi, por favor lee esto y piensa que yo estaré ahí, a tu lado, por siempre._**

**_Se fuerte, ten el coraje de ser feliz. Ama, ayuda, agradece y se positiva. Y no tendrás nada que perder._**

**_No estás sola, Rubia hermosa. Te prometo que en algún momento volverás a verme. Porque dos almas no se encuentran por casualidad._**

**_Encuéntrala y dile que la amo, asi como también te amo a ti. Se que puedes hacerlo, porque aun sigo creyendo en ti. Siempre será así._**

**_Cuídate, cariño. Te veré cuando sea el momento._**

**_Se feliz Quinnie, lo mereces._**

**_Con todo el cariño de mi alma, Isabelle Coleman."_**

Rachel soltó un suspiro al terminar de leer, y con los ojos cristalinos, doblo el papel, guardándolo en el sobre a continuación. Con mas dudas de las que ya tenia

¿A quién debía encontrar Quinn? ¿Qué escondía?

El silencio tenso cayo nuevamente sobre ambas. Quinn dándole la espalda a la morena. Se encontraba intentando procesar aquellas palabras.

La diva noto como el cuerpo de Quinn se tensaba. Asi que coloco una mano en su hombro.

Quinn solo negó repetidamente con su cabeza y soltó un sollozo.

-Ella... –Comenzó a decir, rota. –Ella era lo mas importante que tenía en la vida. –Musito dejando caer sus lagrimas.

-Lo siento mucho, Quinn. –Susurro Rachel, posando su brazo derecho en la cintura de la rubia.

-Estaré bien... –Dijo después de secar sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. –Es solo que... no se como dejarla ir.

-Se me ocurre algo. –Respondió Rachel después de pensar unos segundos.

-Que? –Pregunto la rubia, mientras se giraba para mirarla.

-Te lo digo en el camino. –Dijo la morena mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que Quinn lo tome –Vamos a tu casa?

Quinn la miro un momento y luego asintió levemente, Aceptando aquel acto de contacto humano, entrelazo su brazo con el de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Y juntas emprendieron el camino a casa. Luego de que Rachel le aconsejara que debía hacer, ambas caminaron varias calles en silencio, hasta que nuevamente la morena decidió romperlo.<p>

-Tengo que decirte esto –Dijo la morena mientras transitaban por NY, a paso lento y sin apuro. Aun las chicas seguían con sus brazos entrelazados, eso le trajo tranquilidad a Quinn. –Eres muy misteriosa.

Quinn asintió.

-Lo soy. –Respondió levantando sus hombros. –Conservar el misterio es muy importante ante personas que apenas conoces.

-O sea que solo unos pocos tienen acceso a la información de tu pasado. –Afirmo Rachel.

-Una lista bastante corta, diría. –Acoto Quinn.

-Quienes?

La rubia se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

-Britt. –Comenzó a enumerar con la mano que le quedaba libre. –San. Mike. Isabelle... y creo que son todos.

-Que hay de tu familia? –Pregunto la morena.

-Mi familia es muy poco convencional. –Respondió Quinn. –Sus vidas no valen la pena en el mundo.

Rachel guardo silencio por unos momento y decidió no indagar mas el asunto.

-Me permitirás formar parte de esa corta lista? –volvió a hablar Rachel.

-Depende.

-De que? –Cuestiono curiosa.

-De lo que tengas para ofrecerme.

-Quieres decir que para formar parte de tu vida, hay que ofrecerte alguna cosa? Eso es algo arrogante.

-No te equivoques. –Dijo la rubia. –Si me das algo que me sirva, yo te daré lo mismo –Explico con una sonrisa. –Hablemos de San. ¿Qué es lo que me da? Su completa y absoluta fidelidad. ¿Britt? Me da amor y fraternidad. ¿Mike? Su completo apoyo moral.

-Eso es... muy lindo.

-Rachel, en la vida no te sirve rodearte de personas que te dejan cosas que no necesitas. No sirve rodearte de personas que te dejan cosas malas. –Reflexiono Quinn

-Que es lo que yo puedo darte para estar en la lista?

-Por que insistes tanto? –Pregunto la rubia deteniendo su paso.

Rachel solo levanto los hombros. Quinn suspiro.

-Me gustaría conocerte, eso es todo. Saber sobre tus pasiones, cual es tu color favorito, que música te gusta, cual es tu canción preferida de The beatles...

-Rach... yo soy una persona bastante difícil. –Explico bajando la mirada. –Yo solo traigo cosas malas.

Rachel solo tiro de ella para seguir caminando.

-No te desestimes. –Respondió la diva. –Ademas, me gustan los retos. –Agrego guiñándole un ojo.

Y luego de eso no se escucharon mas palabras. Caminaron en silencio

"Es bastante intensa. " Pensó Quinn internamente. Y una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en los labios. "Y bastante hermosa."

Por otro lado, Rachel solo pensaba en el pasado de Quinn "Que estará ocultando?" "A quien debe encontrar?" "Demonios, si que es hermosa."

Cuando llegaron a el departamento de la rubia, al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con dos figuras esperándolas. Una morena y una rubia.

De pronto Quinn sintió un enorme dolor en su oreja derecha.

-Auch! Auch! AUCH! –Grito. –Suéltame Santana!

-No lo hare hasta que te disculpes. –Negocio seriamente, tirando un poco mas de la oreja de su amiga

-Lo siento. Lo siento! –Exclamo y la latina la solto. –Mierda. Que demonios te pasa?

-Que me pasa? –Dijo irónicamente. –Demonios Q. Desapareciste. Te busque por toda la maldita ciudad. Te parece que no es suficiente como para que me pase algo?

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó la rubia, sinceramente arrepentida. –De verdad.

Y Santana, sorprendiendo a todas, la abrazo.

-Sabes que no tienes que pasar por esto sola, no? –Le susurro en el oído. –Estoy contigo.

-Lo se. –Respondió la rubia, mientras se separaban –Es solo que no pude manejarlo.

Britt le regalo un inmenso abrazo a su mejor amiga.

Mientras la morena mas bajita no pudo evitar recorrer el apartamento de las rubias con su mirada.

Las paredes eran blancas, y el piso era de madera, dándole un toque relajante y pacifico al lugar. Un enorme sofá negro se encontraba en medio de la sala y frente a ella una mesita de cristal redonda. Un televisor de pantalla led estaba fijo a la pared. A un lado de la sala, habia un enorme ventanal con una hermosa vista hacia los rascacielos neoyorquinos y por el otro lateral de la habitación, se encontraba un gran estante repleto de libros.

"Woooah" Pensó la morena internamente.

-Quieres café? –Ofrecio Britt a su amiga, quien asintió entusiasmada ante la idea. –Y tambien hay pastel de chocolate. –Agrego adentrándose en la cocina, con la latina pisando sus pies.

Quinn y Rachel permanecieron en la sala. La rubia se acomodo en el Sofá, mientras la diva seguia en el mismo lugar, admirando la habitacion.

-Te gusta? –Pregunto Quinn desde su lugar.

Rachel asintio y camino hasta los ventanales

-Es una hermosa vista. –Respondio despues de soltar un suspiro, empañando los cristales con su aliento. La morena alzo su mano y dibujo una carita feliz sobre el vidrio.

Un gesto algo infantil, pero que no podia evitar hacer.

Quinn encendió el televisor y decidio ignorar por un momento la presencia de la morena. Mientras hacia zapping con el control remoto. Aunque en realidad fingia restarle importancia a Rachel, ya que no podia hacerlo realmente. Su presencia le traia paz.

Rachel le dirigio una mirada y vio que la rubia habia dejado de reparar en su presencia. Asi que decidio sentarse a su lado. Observando los movimientos de Quinn en silencio.

Obviamente ella sintio el peso de la mirada de la morena.

-Por que me miras asi? –Pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Porque tengo ganas. –Respondio Rachel en forma infantil. Y luego le saco la lengua.

Quinn resoplo y volvio su mirada a la pantalla. En ese momento, Santana y Britt salian con cuatro tazas de cafe y pastel de chocolate. Ambas chicas tomaron asiento y ofrecieron a sus amigas sus respectivas tazas.

-Gracias pequeña –Agradecio Quinn con un beso en la mejilla a su amiga bailarina. Britt solo sonrio ampliamente.

Rachel miro aquel gesto e interiormente sintio celos. Ella tambien, aunque no sabia por que, deseaba conocer a Quinn y formar parte de su vida. Como Britt o San, o quizas como algo mas que Britt y San.

-Y bien... –Comenzo a hablar Santana. –Se que no te gusta hablar al respecto, pero lo haremos.

Quinn asintio resignada, sabiendo que no iba a poder evitar lo que se aproximaba.

-Quiero que sepas, que no importa cuanto tiempo estuvimos separadas, yo te conozco y se que lo que eres ahora no es ni el minimo porcentaje de lo que de verdad eres. –Empezo a decir Santana. –No importa si me perdi estos 7 años de tu vida, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí contigo.

-Lo se.. yo.. –Comenzo a decir Quinn, pero Santana hizo un gesto con su mano, deteniendola.

-A lo que quiero llegar con esto, es que al ser tu mejor amiga, no voy a permitir que te derrumbes despues de tantos años de lucha. No voy a tolerar que te comportes como una idiota. No aceptare que salgas un dia y desaparezcas para ir a embriagarte en un bar y luego buscar peleas con los pandilleros. No lo voy a permitir. –Dijo Santana firmemente. –Sabes por que? –Quinn bajo la mirada. –Porque se que no es lo que quieres para tu vida. Y porque no me arriesgare a perderte por el camino.

-Nosotras, como tus mejores amigas, y con algo de ayuda de Kurt y Rachel, Queremos ayudarte y que encuentres tu felicidad –Musito Britt. –Has pasado por mucho, Quinnie. Y dios sabe que no mereces nada de todo eso.

Quinn, con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas asintio y se abrazo a ambas.

Rachel contemplo la charla en silencio y con una enorme sonrisa emocionada en sus labios. Aunque poco y nada entendia de la situacion.

Sintio que aquellas tres chicas tenian mucho de que hablar, y ella no queria interferir.

-Creo que me ire a casa. –Musito levantandose de su asiento. Y todas la miraron raro. –Es tarde. Y le dije a Brody que nos veriamos alli. –Se excuso colocándose el abrigo.

Quinn fruncio el ceño. "Quien demonios es Brody?"penso.

Santana noto el cambio de humor en su amiga rubia y sonrio como el gato de Alicia.

-Nos vemos en casa, Enana. –Se despidió la latina. –Nada de sexo en el sofá. –Agrego con malicia, causando que Rachel se sonrojara y Quinn escupiera el café.

La rubia empezó a toser exageradamente y Britt le daba golpecitos en la espalda, intentando contener la risa.

-Yo te acompaño hasta la puerta, Rachel. –Dijo Quinn cuando se recupero. Se levanto de su asiento y acompaño a la diva hasta la puerta. Asegurándose de que sus amigas no las escuchaban, decidió despedirse. –Gracias por ir a buscarme hoy.

-No hay problema. –Respondió sonrojándose nuevamente.

Y un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambas, sin saber que hacer a continuación.

-Adiós, Quinn. –Musito la diva, para luego alejarse y emprender camino hasta el ascensor. Pero antes que se perdiera de vista, Quinn la llamo.

-Emmm Rachel... –La nombrada se giro. –Azul, Indie Rock y Blackbird. –Dijo Quinn cruzada de brazos.

-Gracias. –Respondió Rachel y luego siguió su camino, perdiéndose tras las puertas del ascensor.

La morena sonrió enormemente. Esas tres declaraciones, que respondían a las anteriores preguntas que ella le había formulado, claramente le abrían las puertas para ingresar a su vida. Para conocerla mejor. –Blackbird también es mi favorita. –Murmuro para sí misma.

The unholy trinity se encontraba reunido de la sala del departamento Quitt. Asi lo habia bautizado Brittany. Y Quinn no podia negar que aquel nombre le agradaba.

-Muy bien, recuerdas que nosotras teniamos que hablar? –Pregunto Santana poniendose seria. La rubia de ojos avellana asintio.

-Si, lo recuerdo. –Respondio Quinn mientras masticaba un pedazo de pastel. Santana arrugo la frente, una clara muestra de asco.

-Traga antes de hablar, asquerosa. –Se quejo. Britt solto una risita. Extrañaba las peleas de estas dos. Quinn le saco la lengua y siguio comiendo. –Bien, sabes que tengo algunos contactos con la policia de NY? –Se jacto con algo de orgullo. –Pedi el registro de mujeres llamadas Shelby Corcoran que viven en la ciudad. –Le tendio una carpeta roja –Te sorprenderias cuantas se llaman asi.

-Miles, tal vez? –Pregunto ojeando la carpeta.

-Exacto. –Respondio la latina. –Si comenzamos a buscar ahora, minimo tardariamos unos 4 meses.

-Es demasiado tiempo –Se entristecio Quinn. Solto un largo suspiro y nego con la cabeza.

-Lo bueno es que pocas tienen hijos y me tome la libertad de seleccionar algunas que tienen edad entre 30 y 50 años. –Explico mostrandole la ultima hoja de la carpeta. –La lista se volvio corta.

-De cuantas estamos hablando? –Pregunto Quinn. De pronto sus esperanzas y motivacion volvieron a su cuerpo.

-20. –Respondio con una sonrisa.

-Mañana mismo empezaremos la busqueda. –Musito Quinn entusiasmada. Y le regalo un enorme abrazo a su amiga latina. –Gracias, Satanas. Quien iba a pensar que debajo de ese caparazon acido se escondia un tierno gatito. –Agradecio divertida, ganandose una mirada asesina por parte de Santana. Britt solto una risita y asintio de acuerdo con Quinn.

La rubia se levanto para irse a su habitacion pero su amiga bailarina la freno.

-Aun no terminamos contigo, lo sabes?

-Que? –Pregunto Quinn curiosa. Sus amigas le dieron una mirada que no pudo comprender. Algo entre diversion y curiosidad.

-Que pasa por el corazon de mi segunda rubia favorita? –Pregunto Santana, de forma picara. Quinn giro los ojos.

-Soltera, sin compromisos. –Respondio esta.

-Nadie que valga la pena? –Pregunto alzando una ceja. –O mejor dicho, Nadie de medio metro, intensa e insoportable que valga la pena?

-Habla claro, latina diabolica. –Demando Quinn, cruzando los brazos, en forma defensiva.

-Nada, no me hagas caso. –Le resto importancia. –Que opinas de Rachel? –Fue directa, demasiado.

-Que insinuas?

-Que algo te pasa con mi hobbit. –Respondio haciendola sonrojar levemente.

-Que te hace pensar eso? –Ahí lo tienen, Fabray a la defensiva.

-No lo se, tal vez porque te conozco, y se que no te agradan las personas, menos las que no conoces. –Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Y Quinn deseo internamente borrarle esa sonrisa de una patada. –Se que no eres capaz de pasar horas hablando con alguien que no sea de tu entorno, salvo que esa persona te transmita o algo. Tambien debo mencionar el hecho de que casi mueres ahogada por el café cuando insinue que Rachel tenia sexo en el sofa con un super modelo de plastico.

-No se de que me estas hablando. –Musito agachando la mirada.

-Por favor Quinn, nos conocemos demasiado para ahorrarnos la parte de la negacion.

-Quinnie, solo queremos que seas feliz y que te abras a nosotras. –Dijo la bailarina con dulzura. –Ademas Rachel me cae bien y se verian muy lindas juntas.

Quinn nego con la cabeza y se adentro en su habitacion, para dejarles algo de intimidad a sus amigas.

Penso en las palabras que le dedicaron, asi que decidio tomar las riendas del asunto.

Tomo su chaqueta y salio por la ventana de su habitacion, utilizando las escaleras de incendios.

Manejo su moto por las calles de Nueva York, pensando en la morena. En lo que estaria haciendo ahora. En quien demonios era ese tal Brody. Y en las consecuencias de dejar entrar a la morena a su vida.

Cuando estaciono, se bajo apurada y se adentro en el edificio con una sonrisa simpatica plantada en el rostro.

Golpeo la puerta del Loft, con intención de hablar con la hermosa diva de sexys piernas.

Fue recibida por un rubio de ojos azules. Su nuevo amigo Kurt.

-Hey, Kurt! –Saludo con un pequeño abrazo. –Como estas?

-Muy bien, Preciosa. Como estas tu? –Pregunto el con una linda sonrisa. Quinn le devolvio el gesto.

-Bastante bien. –Respondio adentrándose en el lugar, buscando con la mirada a Rachel. Y Kurt se percato de eso.

-Buscas a Rachel? –Se atrevio a preguntar el divo.

Quinn asintió tímidamente. "Muy bien Fabray, no te sonrojes... No lo hagas... no... no... Demonios!" Penso cuando sintio el calor en sus mejillas.

-Esta en su habitacion. –Respondio. –Ve.

Quinn le dedico una sonrisa torcida y obedecio.

Golpeo la puerta suavemente y espero.

-Kurt, Que quieres? –Pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta. Y Quinn sonrio al escuchar su voz.

-No soy Kurt, pero tambien soy rubia. –Respondio divertida, esperando una reacción.

Y tres segundos despues, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Rachel con esa enorme sonrisa de 1000 watts.

-Quinn! –Exclamo sorprendida.

-Berry. –Saludo Quinn.

-Que haces aquí? –Pregunto suavemente.

-Venia a hablar contigo, pero si quieres, me voy. –Respondio.

-No, no quiero. –Se apresuró a contestar. Y Quinn sonrio con satisfacción. La tomo del brazo y tiro de ella, hacia el interior de la habitacion. –Y bien? De que quieres hablar? –Cuestiono llena de curiosidad.

-Queria hablarte de mi. –Respondió. –Quería contarte mi historia.


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que anden bien. Muchas gracias por tanta buena onda como siempre.

Abrazo enorme!

Aqui aparece un nuevo personaje. Si a alguien le gusta House, MD. Seguramente recordaran a la sexy y bisexual Dra. Remy Hadley, interpretada por Olivia Wilde. A mi me encanta, asi que dije ¿Por que no? y bueno, aqui estamos.

Que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 8:

Rachel levanto una ceja y sonrio dulcemente, cautivando a Quinn. Impulsandola a soltar un suspiro bobo, que la morena no paso por alto.

-Woow –susurro Rach. –Eres impredecible.

-Por que lo dices?

-Hace menos de media hora, no querias que yo entrara en tu vida, y ahora mirate. –Respondio Rachel. –No es que me queje, pero solo me sorprendes.

Quinn levanto los hombros.

-Esa es la idea. –Contesto. –Sorprender. –Le dedico su super sonrisa, causando que la morena se quedara sin palabras.

Solo atino a negar con la cabeza y a suspirar.

-Tendra que ser rapido, ya que estoy esperando alguien...–Dijo Rachel como si nada.

-Me parece bien. –Atino a responder la rubia.

-Bien. –Susurro. –Te escucho.

Quinn se puso seria y carraspeo.

-Me sentiria mas comoda en la sala. –Dijo señalando hacia la puerta. –Y me invitas un café, si quieres.

-Comienzo a notar que ademas de espontanea, eres una descarada. –Musito Rachel, divertida porque la rubia le regalo un giño y una sonrisa sensual.

-Es parte de mi encanto. –Declaro mientras se dirigia a la sala, con Rachel detrás de ella, observando indiscretamente su trasero. "Sexy" penso. Y a continuacion nego con la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos impuros.

Rachel se desvio hacia la cocina para ir por algo de café, y luego juntas se sentaron en la sala para hablar. Pero antes de que Quinn empezara, Rachel se disculpo diciendo que tenia que ir al baño.

Quinn acepto y se quedo meditando, en silencio, por donde deberia comenzar la historia. Hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido del timbre.

La rubia, aun con la taza en la mano, camino hasta la puerta y la abrio.

Un chico, cabello negro, ojos azules y sonrisa estupida, aparecio frente a ella.

-Hola. –Saludo el chico de plastico.

-Tu debes ser Brody. –Respondio la rubia con una ceja en alto.

-El mismo. –Dijo asintiendo. –Tu eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla. –Respondio Quinn con una sonrisa diabolica. Mientras levantaba la taza de café y vaciaba en contenido en la cara de aquel muchacho. –Y agradece que esta algo tibio. Si te llego a ver la proxima, no correras la misma suerte. –Amenazo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Mientras se giraba y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Camino hasta el sofa y nuevamente ocupo su asiento, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Justo en ese momento, Rachel salia del baño y se sento junto a Quinn.

-Quien era? –Pregunto la morena, señalando a la puerta. Quinn levanto los hombros.

-Un testigo de Jehová. –Respondio restandole importancia. Y con una sonrisa que Rachel no descifro, pero que obviamente se notaba que escondia algo de travesura y diversion

La rubia no sabia por que habia hecho eso, simplemente lo hizo. Y se sintio conforme con el resultado.

-Ok. –Luego observo la taza vacia de Quinn. –Quieres mas?

La rubia nego, soltando una risita inocente.

-Bien, como te he dicho, estoy aquí porque quiero contarte mi historia. –Comenzo a decir algo inquieta. –Pero con la condicion de que tu luego me cuentes la tuya.

Esto, a Rachel le parecio sensato y justo. Asi que asintio sin mas.

-Bien.

-Bueno, mi vida era maravillosa cuando era pequeña. –Comenzo a relatar Quinn. –Cuando tenia 10 años, conoci a Santana y a Britt. Me senti bien con ellas y confie en ellas como si fueran todo para mi, y en realidad lo eran. –Dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos, sin atreverse a alzar la vista. –Mi familia, como ya te he dicho era muy poco convencional. Ellos eran muy conservadores y siempre, ante todo, para la familia Fabray, estaban las apariencias. Padre de familia exitoso, Madre perfecta y complaciente, hermana mayor que seguia los pasos de mi padre... y luego yo. –Solto una risita ironica. –La mas pequeña pero guiada por el buen camino. Presidenta del club del celibato, Capitana de las porristas con muchos trofeos y medallas, calificaciones exalentes, guapa, envidiada. Una Fabray con todas las letras. –Continuo. –Pero de las puertas para adentro, todo era un caos. Mi padre era el ser mas odioso del planeta, despues de Hitler, claro. Mi madre, Sumisa y estupida. Mi hermana, hueca y superficial. Asi era como yo los veia. Sin embargo, siempre la oveja negra de la familia, es la diferente, no? Nunca me senti comoda con lo que era. Asi que me sali de las porristas y del club del celibato, para unirme al Glee Club. A mis 15 años de edad, por fin supe lo que era tener una familia. –Musito con melancolia. –Noah, Finn, Santana, Britt, Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Sugar, Blaine, Rory, Y nuestro amado profesor, William. Una hermosa y numerosa familia. Por supuesto, al unirme a Glee, mi padre me odio. Soporte horas y horas de sermones y burlas. No me importaba. Yo tenia a Glee. Y era todo lo que necesitaba. –Se freno por un momento. –Cumpli 16, iba a fiestas y realmente ya nada me importaba. Un dia, en una fiesta, bebi mas de la cuenta... Desperte al lado de Noah Puckerman. –Nego con la cabeza. –Todo era confuso, sabes? Mi primera vez y estaba completamente borracha. Y bueno, Puck estaba peor. Ese mismo dia se disculpo de mil formas posibles. No habia nada que disculpar. Ambos estabamos borrachos y los dos, subconscientemente lo quisimos. –Guardo silencio y la miro. –Quede embarazada de el esa noche. Y fue tan terrible como maravilloso. –Suspiro, esperando una reaccion por parte de Rachel, pero la morena solo coloco una mano sobre su pierna y la presiono suavemente, incitandola a continuar. –Quise hacer lo correcto, cuando fui a darle la noticia a Puck, mi padre me detuvo y no me dio otra opcion mas que irme de Lima con el, sin decir nada ni despedirme. De lo contrario, el arruinaria la vida de todos ellos. Asi que me fui con el a Los Angeles. Cuando di a luz, mi padre me mintio diciendo que la bebe no habia sobrevivido. Pero el la habia entregado a un orfanato. Yo supe la verdad un mes despues. Asi que hui. –Quinn sintio como la mano de Rachel acariciaba sus mejillas, barriendo las lagrimas a su paso. La rubia no se habia percatado de que estaba llorando. –Estaba sola, en la calle. Los angeles era demasiado enorme para una chica de casi 17 años, no crees? Alli me encontre con Isabelle. Ella me llevo a su departamento y me ayudo en todo. Termine el instituto gracias a ella. Sin embargo, me ayudo mucho mas que eso. Ella me juro que juntas encontrariamos a mi hija. Comenzamos una busqueda, y practicamente le seguimos el rastro por todo el país. Los Angeles, San Diego, Washington, Florida y por ultimo, Nueva york. En Washington conoci a Mike, un bailarin profesional. Amigo de Isabelle y un chico de gran corazon. Mike me acompaño hasta Florida junto con Isabelle, no se por que, simpremente me siguio sin rechistar. –Quinn sonrio con dulzura. –Cuando llegamos a Florida, me encontre con Britt por casualidad. Ella me obligo a contarle la verdad y nunca mas se separo de mi, al igual que Isabelle y Mike. Mientras recorriamos dichas ciudades, asistia a cursos de produccion, guion, fotografia, arte etc. Lo que me abrio las puertas para viajar al exterior. Cuando llegamos a San Diego estuve 4 meses recorriendo America y cuando nos instalamos en Nueva York, consegui varios trabajos en Europa. Tuve suerte con eso. No muchos llegan hasta alli con solo realizar un par de cursos. Asi me gane el reconocimiento de varios. –Explico. –Mas que nada, es importante mantener el enfoque en otros lados ademas de el paradero de mi hija. De lo contrario, ya estaria loca. Asi que si trabajo, tengo dinero, y el dinero sirve para seguir buscandola. –Dijo mirando hacia el piso. –Hace poco me entere de que mi padre habia muerto en un accidente de autos. Asi que me senti libre de alguna forma. Entonces, vi a Santana en el central park, y supe que ya no tenia pretextos para no buscarla y decirle la verdad. El resto, ya lo conoces. –Finalizo.

Rachel solto un largo suspiro.

-Di algo, por favor. –Suplico Quinn, al notar el mutismo de la diva.

Rachel nego.

-Lo estoy procesando. –Musito con la mirada perdida. –Oh dios Quinn. ¿Una hija?

La rubia asintio.

-Con Noah? –Volvio a cuestionar solo para asegurarse de que habia oido bien. Y la rubia volvio a asentir. –Es... increible.

-Lo se... –Respondio la rubia bajando la mirada.

-No te estoy juzgando, Quinn. –Dijo Rachel tomando su mano. –y lamento mucho por todo lo que pasaste. –Susurro buscando su mirada. –Si hubiera estado alli, no hubiese permitido que nada malo te sucediera...

Quinn le sostuvo la mirada y algo en el interior de cada una, colapso.

Rachel vio en el interior de aquellos ojos avellana, las marcas de tantas batallas perdidas y tanto dolor en profundidad. No pudo soportarlo.

Y la abrazo. Muy fuerte.

Quinn por su parte, necesitaba ese abrazo casi tanto como respirar. Y Rachel era ese tipo de personas que estaba dispuesta a brindarle cualquier cosa que necesite.

Despues de mucho tiempo, Quinn, envuelta en aquellos brazos, se sintio protegida. Sintio que no importa lo que pasara de aquí en mas, ella lo unico que iba a necesitar era un abrazo de ese tipo para poder seguir de pie.

Fue extraño. Como Magia. Primero esta la incredulidad ante aquella palabra, luego la incertidumbre de no saber que sucedera, y luego la sorpresa de saber que puede ser real. Porque Quinn en ese momento sintio que la magia era real.

Cuando se separaron de aquel intenso abrazo, la rubia sonrio ampliamente.

-Creo que deberia irme. –Susurro. Y Rachel fruncio el ceño.

-Pero aun tengo que contarte sobre mi. –Refunfuño de forma adorable, la pequeña diva.

-Lo se. –Dijo Quinn levantandose. –Por eso mismo... tengo una excusa para volver a verte y ademas estas esperando a alguien.

Y Rachel sonrio de manera brillante.

-No necesitas excusa. –Respondio de manera inconsciente. –Ven cuando quieras. Y... tal vez algun dia de estos, podriamos salir a tomar un café o algo. –Omitio el otro tema de manera olimpica. Y Quinn levanto una ceja.

-Cuando quieras. –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. –Saluda a Kurt de mi parte.

-Adios Quinn. –Susurro depositando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Quinn solo asintio y se alejo caminando por los pasillos. Su mente iba a mil por hora. Acababa de contarle toda su historia, todo su pasado oscuro a una completa desconocida.

"Rachel no es una desconocida..." se mentalizo mientras bajaba por las escaleras y cruzaba las puertas de aquel edificio, sintiendo como el aire chocaba contra su rostro.

Susupiro de forma cansada, mientras se colocaba el casco y arrancaba su moto.

Cuando llego al departamento, subio por las escaleras de incendios, con mucha cautela para no ser descubierta y se adentro a su habitacion por la ventana y se tiro sobre su cama, soltando un largo y lento suspiro.

* * *

><p>Mientras la morena intentaba asimilar todo lo dicho por Quinn, aun sentada en el sillon.<p>

Quinn tenia una hija. De Noah, su mejor amigo. Y la buscaba por todo el pais.

Su mente estaba algo confusa, y aquella historia contada por la rubia, cambio completamente la manera en la que Rachel veia a Quinn.

Aunque de buena forma, por supuesto.

Y ya que Rachel no era de esas personas que se mentian a si misma, tuvo que admitirlo.

Si Quinn antes le causaba interes y curiosidad, ahora le causaba unas ganas enormes de protegerla y no dejarla ir. La rubia le gustaba.

El timbre interrumpio sus pensamientos.

Ella por supuesto, esperaba a Brody, para conversar con el sobre su "Relacion". Pero el chico estaba retrasado dos horas, lo que le parecio extraño.

Camino a paso pausado y abrio la puerta.

Y lo que se encontro del otro lado, la extraño muchisimo mas.

-Brody? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

El chico por alguna razon divina (notese el sarcasmo aquí), tenia toda la camisa manchada de un liquido marron. Y si su olfato no le fallaba, olia a café...

-Que demonios te paso?

* * *

><p>Quinn se encontraba en un pacifico y suave sueño, la respiracion pausada y con claros signos de no querer despertar mas. Hasta que un incesante sonido irritante, interrumpio su letargo.<p>

La peor forma de despertar en medio la a madrugada, era el celular sonando.

"Llamada entrante: Numero Desconocido."

Gruño y acepto la llamada algo cautelosa.

-Quien quiera que seas, espero que sea de vida o muerte.

-Demonios, ya extrañaba el sonido de tu voz y tu carácter agradable. –Hablo una voz femenina que reconocio al instante. Con ese toque suave y sensual, pero cargado de ironia mordaz.

-Y yo el tuyo, mas cuando me llamas a las tres de la mañana. –Respondio con una inconsciente sonrisa. –Por que la llamada?

-Acaso no puedo llamar a una vieja amiga sin ningun motivo en particular? –Se quejo aquella voz.

-No. –Respondio Quinn, con franqueza.

-Bien, veo que aun me reconoces. –Respondio divertida. –Necesito que vengas a recogerme.

-Hummm... Okay. Pasame la direccion. –Pidio Quinn despues de pensarlo.

-Penitenciaria estatal de Nueva York.

-Oh dios... Eres una imbecil. –Dijo la rubia sorprendida

-No se por que demonios te sorprendes.

-Yo tampoco. Voy enseguida. –Dijo Quinn mientras se levantaba de la cama y se pasaba la mano que le quedaba libre por la cara.

-Gracias, Fabray.

-Como sea, Hadley. –Respondio colgando la llamada.

"Mierda. Hoy va a ser un largo dia." Penso la rubia mientras entraba en la ducha, aun con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

Luego de salir, ya cambiada del baño, tomo una chaqueta de cuero (por supuesto) de color marron claro y busco las llaves del auto. Su precioso Mustang Negro.

Tomo un papel y escribio una nota para Britt. Ya que no queria que se preocupara por su ausencia.

_**"Unicornio, fui a pasar el fin de semana con Remy. No te preocupes por mi. Dile a San que cuide de ti. Prometo traerte un regalo cuando este de vuelta.**_

_**Con amor, Quinnie.**_

_**Posdata: Me llevo el auto. Asi que Santana tiene prohibido acercarse a mi Harley."**_

Dejo la nota sobre la isla de la cocina y salio del departamento, mientras jugaba con las llaves distraidamente. Camino hacia el garage y se subio a su auto, para ir en busca de aquella mujer tan enigmatica y frustrante, a la que le tenia muchisimo cariño.


	10. Chapter 10

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Bueno, aca les dejo otro capa, como disculpa por tardar tanto. Espero que anden bien. Muchas gracias por todo.

Capitulo 9:

Quinn estaciono el auto afuera de la penitenciaria, apago el motor y salio del vehiculo, para luego apoyarse sobre el, cruzando sus brazos. Esperaba a una mujer, piel palida, ojos grices/verdes, cabello castaño y cuerpo de modelo.

Estuvo alli como media hora, hasta que las puertas del edificio se abrieron, mostrando una figura que reconoceria a kilometros. A unos 10 metros de ella, Hadley se detuvo y observo a la rubia. Para luego retomar su caminata y llegar hasta Quinn.

-Hey. –Saludo como si nada.

-Remy Hadley. –Musito Quinn negando con la cabeza ante la incredulidad de la situacion. –Sube al auto y salgamos de este maldito lugar. –Abrio la puerta del acompañante para que la mujer se subiera y la cerro a continuacion, para poder rodear el vehiculo y subirse a la cabina del piloto.

Arranco el auto y manejo en silencio.

-No tenia a quien llamar. –Susurro Remy, con la vista clavada en la ventana.

-Te lo debia –Respondio la rubia con la vista en el camino. –Despues de todo, te debo la vida. Esto a comparacion de lo que tu hiciste por mi, no es nada.

-Gracias, Quinn. –Remy no era de las que agradecian o demostraban sus sentimientos en frente de nadie. Por eso la rubia se dio cuenta de que de verdad estaba agradecida.

-Bienvenida otra vez, Rem. –Musito con una sonrisa torcida.

-A donde vamos ahora? –Pregunto la morena, mientras sacaba la mano por la ventana y la movia contra el viento, disfruntando de eso. Tanto tiempo encerrada y no recordaba la ultima vez que habia sentido la brisa chocando contra su piel.

Quinn se precato de eso, y se dio cuenta de que su amiga necesitaba sentirse libre otra vez. Asi que presiono un boton y el techo del auto se corrio hacia atrás. Amaba su auto.

Remy la miro agradecida. Y Quinn le guiño un ojo.

-He pensado que has pasado tiempo encerrada, asi que tal vez se te antojaria un helado. –Dijo, seriamente. Hadley levanto una ceja y Quinn dejo escapar una carcajada. –Solo bromeo. Detrás del asiento hay unas botellas interesantes.

-Ya recuerdo por que me caes bien –Respondio su amigo, divertida.

-Soy un encanto. –Quinn levanto los hombros. –Pero dejalas para mas tarde, ahora tu y yo iremos a desayunar.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. –Agrego la castaña con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Ninguna dijo nada mas despues de eso. Quinn encendio el estereo y Coldplay sono, relajando el ambiente.

Speed of sound.

Amanecia, el sol se colaba por el horizonte y poco a poco, ascendia hasta llegar alto.

-Algo te pasa –Susurro la mujer castaña. Quinn bajo la velocidad mientras buscaba un lugar donde estacionar.

-Por que deberia pasarme algo? –Pregunto la rubia, algo a la defensiva.

-Te conozco. –Respondio Remy levantando los hombros. La rubia estaciono el auto y ambas procedieron a desabrochar sus cinturones. Mientras Quinn volvia a presionar el boton y el techo del vehiculo volvia a colocarse sobre ellas. –Se que te mueres por preguntarme que demonios me paso, pero no lo haces porque tienes muchas cosas en la mente. Normalmente, tu esperarias hasta que yo te contara, sin presionar. Asi que supongo que ahora tienes otras cosas que pensar, que no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

-No hay nada que decir. –Susurro Quinn.

-Segura? –Pregunto con una sonrisa ironica. Luego la observo en silencio, sin decir nada. Intentando intimidar.

Quinn pudo sentir el peso de aquella mirada.

Un Fabray jamas se intimidaba ante nadie. Salvo ante un Hadley. O solo ante Remy Hadley.

La rubia guardo silencio y presiono el volante entre sus manos, causando que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos.

Hasta que no pudo soportarlo mas.

-Me gusta alguien, okay?! –Se exaspero. Y la castaña solto una carcajada. –Y no te rias, imbecil. –Agrego mientras abria la puerta y bajaba del auto. Remy la imito.

-Pense que no iba a vivir para apreciar este momento. –Musito colocando el brazo sobre los hombros de Quinn, y asi caminar dentro de la cafeteria. –Como se llama?

-Rachel. –Susurro Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa tonta.

-Me alegro por ti. –Dijo genuinamente la castaña.

Quinn asintio y guardo silencio, mientras ambas tomaban una mesa y se sentaban.

La camarera se acerco, moviendo exageradamente las caderas. Y Remy se mordio el interior de las mejillas para no reirse.

-Que desean ordenar? –Pregunto coquetamente la mujer, mirando a la rubia. Pero esta ni se dio cuenta, ya que estaba mirando el menú.

-Yo quiero un café, Hot Cakes con frutas y crema, y un jugo de naranja. –Pidio Quinn.

-Yo un café, waffles con frutas y miel, y un agua mineral. Gracias. –Dijo Remy.

La mujer anoto y luego se alejo.

-Y tu? –Quinn rompio el silencio. –Nadie te hizo una visita higienica? –Bromeo.

-No –Respondio la castaña, fingiendo tristeza. –Fue una decepcion esperarte.

-Hubiese ido, creeme. –Respondio la rubia. Pero Remy no pudo identificar si lo decia de verdad o solo bromeaba. –Y no solo a las Higienicas. Sin embargo, ahora estoy fuera de juego. Lo siento.

La castaña levanto una ceja y resoplo.

-No es una gran perdida. –Musito Remy, levantando los hombros.

Quinn fruncio el ceño, indignada.

-Hey! Me ofendes.

-Bueno –Se retracto Hadley, levantando las manos en señal de derrota. –Si lo es, pero todas las mujeres te superaremos.

-Eso espero. No quiero ser una rompecorazones.

-Ya lo eres... –Dijo Remy. Y la rubia la miro sin entender. –No lo digo por mi. –Aclaro. –Me refiero a la camarera, no deja de mirarte. –Levanto las cejas.

-Mirar por ahora es gratis. –Respondio Quinn, con su super sonrisa.

Hadley solto una carcajada y nego por el descaro de su amiga.

-Te extrañe. –Susurro algo apenada por admitirlo.

-Yo tambien, Thirteen. –Le guiño un ojo y ambas guardaron silencio porque la camarera se acercaba y les traia su desayuno.

* * *

><p>Cuando ambas terminaron su desayuno, Quinn pago la cuenta y salieron del local con una sonrisa enorme.<p>

Subieron al auto en silencio y Quinn arranco, tomando un camino algo diferente. Remy no pregunto hacia donde iban, solo se relajo en su asiento y cerro sus ojos.

Hasta que el celular de Quinn sono.

La rubia contesto y atendio poniendo el altavoz, sin fijarse quien era el que llamaba, ya que tenia lo ojos en el camino.

-Hola? –Contesto.

-Quinn –Saludo una voz que ya reconocia a la perfeccion.

-Rachel. –Saludo con tranquilidad. Y Remy abrio los ojos prestando atencion a lo que escuchaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Se escucho al otro lado de la linea.

-Dime, en que puedo ayudarte? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No adivinas quien aparecio despues de que te fueras de mi casa, anoche. –Dijo seriamente.

-No lo se, Batman? –Pregunto bromeando.

-No, pero su nombre empieza con B. –Respondio algo molesta. La rubia palicedio y Remy lo noto. –Dime, Quinn... tienes idea de porque Brody aparecio en la puerta de mi casa, con la cara cubierta del café, afirmando que una rubia algo siniestra, tuvo la culpa? –Pregunto ironicamente

Remy contuvo la carcajada.

Y Quinn sonrio con orgullo.

-Estas segura de que no era Batman? –Dijo seriamente. Y se escucho el bufido de Rachel por el parlante del celular. Remy esta vez no se contuvo y solto una risotada.

-Entonces dime, Quinn –Dijo Rachel algo exasperada. –Quien toco el timbre anoche cuando yo estaba en el baño?

Quinn sonrio cinicamente.

-Un chico. Ya sabes, Ojos bonitos, sonrisa estupida, cabello perfectamente peinado. –Respondio con tranquilidad. –Tenia cara de imbecil, Rachel. No es mi culpa de que ese tal Brody tenga esa cara.

-O sea que le tiras café caliente a la gente que tiene cara de imbecil? –Pregunto sarcasticamente.

-Normalmente suelo golpearlos con un Bate de Baseball firmado por el equipo de Kansas City Royals. –Respondio la rubia despreocupadamente –Pero lo tenia guardado en mi departamento, asi que... No fue tan grave. –Le resto importancia.

-Tiene los ojos rojos y tambien le entro café por la nariz. –Se quejo Rachel.

-Pffff Que lloron es. –Susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la morena lo escuchara. –Es un Drama Queen. Ya veo por que es tu amigo.

-Eres insoportable, Quinn.

-Y tu eres frustrante, Berry. –Respondio con el ceño fruncido. –Si solo llamaste para averiguar por que tu estupido amigo se baño en café, pierdes tu tiempo. Solo lo hice y ya. No hay mas explicacion. Y si pretendes que le pida perdon, no lo hare. No me importa quien sea.

-Ese es un lado tuyo que no me gusta.

-No naci para cumplirle las expectativas a nadie. –Respondio la rubia, mordazmente.

-Quinn, Relajate cariño. –Dijo Remy.

-Con quien estas? –Pregunto Rachel, pero sin dejar que Quinn respondiera, continuo. –Sabes que? No me importa. Hablaremos cuando no estes tan... ocupada.

Y luego de eso, colgo.

Quinn suspiro.

-Vaya... –Susurro Remy. –Eso fue intenso.

-Toda ella es intensa. –Respondio la rubia. –Vive del drama.

-Me agrada. –Respondio Hadley sonriendo. –Se nota que ella siente algo por ti.

-Por que lo dices? –Pregunto confundida.

-Porque se puso celosa cuando te dije "Cariño" –Respondio Remy. –Eso solo cuestion de tiempo.

Quinn solo guardo silencio y se centro en la carretera.

-De verdad le tiraste café a ese chico solo porque si? –Pregunto la castaña, divertida.

-Si... bueno. No se exactamente porque lo hice. –Respondio la rubia algo nerviosa. –Es solo que senti dentro mio que... ese chico no es bueno para Rachel.

-Estas celosa, es totalmente comprensible. –Dijo su amiga.

-No lo hice por celos. –Se justifico Quinn. –Solo fue una corazonada, aquel chico no es bueno para ella. –Explico seriamente. –Mira, tu me conoces. Sabes que jamas lastimaria a alguien que es importante para una persona que me interesa. Me gusta Rachel, lo admito. Pero el hecho de que me guste, no significa que ahora sera mia y no la dejare ver a sus amigos y sere una psicopata celosa.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que no me involucrare con ella en el sentido de tener una relacion.

-Pero Quinn... –Susurro Remy

-Ella merece algo mejor. Brody no puede darselo. Yo tampoco soy digna de ella. –La interrumpio. –Solo estoy cumpliendo mi funcion de amiga. Estoy cuidando de ella. Soy culpable por eso?

Remy nego, sin comprender la actitud de su amiga, pero respeto su decision y no presiono mas sobre el tema.

* * *

><p>Anochecia, y Quinn continuaba conduciendo hacia un destino desconocido por Remy.<p>

-A donde me llevas? –Pregunto la castaña.

-A un bosque para embriagarte y abusar de ti. –Respondio Quinn.

-Sabes que si no me opongo no es violacion? –Dijo Remy, levantando sus cejas sugestivamente. –Como en los viejos tiempos.

Quinn rio y nego con la cabeza.

-Tengo buenos recuerdos de eso. –Musito Quinn. –Y era explosivo, Fascinante e increible, pero... estoy fuera de juego, ya te dije.

-Si... es una lastima. –Respondio Hadley. –Aunque llamame cuando necesites sacarte el estrés, si estas libre.

-Lo pensare. –Respondio la rubia, guiñandole un ojo.

Ellas tenian un pasado, pero nada serio. Ya que ambas eran de esas que le temen al compromiso.

Quinn estaciono el auto y Remy comprendio donde estaban. Un mirador.

Ambas bajaron del vehiculo y Quinn busco detrás del asiento, sacando un par de botellas.

-Vodka o Bourbon?

-Vodka sera para mi. –Respondio la castaña. Quinn le tiro la botella y Remy la atrapo con facilidad.

-Yo prefiero el Bourbon. –Dijo la rubia mientras destapaba la botella y se sentaba sobre el capó del auto. Su amiga la imito.

Ambas observando el panorama de la ciudad de New Jersey. En un silencio.

Quinn tenia muchas preguntas por hacerle, pero no lo haria. No iba a presionarla. Suspiro y le dio un trago a su botella de Bourbon.

-6 meses de prision. Tenencia de drogas. –Remy rompio el silencio.

-A veces simplemente no comprendo tus acciones.. –Susurro la rubia. –No es que las juzgue, pero solo no las entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender, Quinn. –Respondio la castaña. –Voy a morir.

-He pasado por esto antes. Hace un par de semanas. –Dijo la rubia. –Recuerdas a Isabelle? Murio. Y yo estaba igual que tu. Pero al final de cuentas, entendi lo que pasaba.

-No puedo cambiar las cosas. Estoy enferma y es lo que me toco. –Musito a la defensiva.

-Esa es tu excusa.

-Esa... es la verdad. –Contradijo, desafiante.

-Las personas mueren todos los dias. –Dijo la rubia, alzando un poco la voz. –Todos tenemos el mismo maldito final, Remy. No importa si nos quedan dias o años. No importa si es lepra, cancer, un accidente o un jodido Huntington –La señalo en esta ultima. –Solo morimos y ya.

-Tu no lo entiendes –Solto con una sonrisa ironica.

-Te equivocas. Y si, tal vez no se lo que es tener tu enfermedad. Pero si lo que es sufrir. Isabelle tambien lo sabia. Todo el mundo sufre, a mayor o menor grado. Todos sentimos dolor. Y sabes por que? –Pregunto mirandola a los ojos. –Porque el dolor es lo que nos recuerda que todo esto es real. Tienes que enfrentarlo. Vas a morir. Vas a sentir el dolor. Dolor que no se ira con drogas y alcohol.. –Señalo las botellas. –Ni teniendo sexo con cualquier cosa que se mueve.

-Quinn... –Susurro.

-Yo no quiero ver como te auto destruyes. –Susurro la rubia. –Eres mejor que esto, Remy.

-Que sugieres? –Pregunto la castaña, derrotada.

Quinn suspiro y lo penso por un momento.

-Solo enfrentalo y superalo. Eso es lo que yo hice con lo de Isabelle. –Dijo suavemente. –Intenta aprovechar el tiempo que te queda. Busca tu felicidad. Porque de lo contrario, cuando estes agonizando, en tus ultimos dias, sentiras que nada valio la pena. Te sentiras vacia. Y estaras sola. –Susurro mientras desviaba la mirada. –Vive y se feliz. Busca el amor, haz muchos amigos, cumple tus sueños. Haz cosas que siempre quisiste hacer. Se libre, Remy, Se tu mientras puedas.

Quinn la abrazo y suspiro. Ambas se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Hasta que Remy, con la voz quebrada, volvio a hablar.

-Estaras conmigo? –Pregunto. Quinn no comprendio la pregunta. –Me refiero... Cuando ya no pueda reconocerte, cuando te grite y te trate mal... Estaras cuando deje de ser yo?

A Quinn se le partio el alma.

-Dalo por hecho, cariño. –Susurro y deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Quinn. –Musito mientras limpiaba una lagrima rebelde de su mejilla.

-Como sea, Remy. –Tome la botella y la levante hacia ella. –Por ti.

-Por ti. –Respondio de vuelta Hadley, para luego darle un trago a su botella y Quinn la imitaba, antes de regalarle una sonrisa. –Y por esa sexy morena que te espera en casa.

-Como sabes que es morena? –Pregunto Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

-Siempre fuiste por las morenas. –Respondio levantando los hombros y sonriendo de lado.


	11. Chapter 11

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 10

-Entonces... –Susurro Quinn mientras estacionaba el auto y miraba a Remy. –Llegamos.

-Gracias por traerme a casa, Quinn. –Dijo sonriendo.

-Que vas a hacer ahora? –Pregunto la rubia.

-Por ahora, solo voy a entrar, tomarme un par de dias para reflexionar de lo que hablamos y... –hizo una pausa. –tal vez recupere mi empleo en el hospital. Busque algo que me haga feliz o alguien... y veamos que pasa luego.

-Volveré a verte? –Pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si... –Respondió –Cuando necesite a alguien que me saque de problemas, te llamare, lo prometo. –Bromeo.

-Cuídate.. –Dijo la rubia suavemente. –Todavía necesito de ti.

-Y yo de ti. –Musito Remy mientras la abrazaba y se disponia a bajar del coche. –Y deberias hablar con tu morena, no seas imbecil como siempre.

-Estoy intentando cambiar eso. –Respondió con tranquilidad. –Lo hare.

-Hasta pronto, Fabray.

-Adios, Dra. Hadley. –Respondio en un susurro inaudible. Remy solo cerro la puerta del coche y entro en el complejo de departamentos, mientras Quinn arrancaba el coche y recuperaba el camino a casa.

Sabia que se habia comportado mal con Rachel. Y que habia retrocedido los pazos que habia avanzado en su amistad. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

* * *

><p>Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba estacionando el auto en frente del edificio donde vivia Rachel. Apago el motor y suspiro fuerte. No sabia si la morena estaba en su casa o si no queria verla. Asi que no se movio.<p>

Se encontraba cansada. Despues de pasar la noche durmiendo en el asiento trasero del auto, acompañada de su amiga, no habia descansado como es debido.

Apoyo su frente contra el volante y cerro los ojos. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero solo se movio de su posicion cuando sintio varios golpecitos en la ventana del copiloto.

Fruncio el ceño.

Era Rachel.

Quinn solo le saco el seguro para que la morena ingresara al auto. Y asi lo hizo, muy tranquila.

-Arranca. –Dijo en tono suave pero contundente. Quinn solto un suspiro y encendio el vehiculo, para comenzar a transitar las calles de New York.

El silencio se hizo presente las primeras 10 cuadras. Quinn las conto. Era un silencio demasiado denso que la rubia no podia soportar, y menos viniendo de la morena.

-Lo siento –Susurro Quinn sin mirarla, porque estaba atenta al transito. –De verdad.. Lo siento. –Repitio con dulzura y arrepentimiento.

-Lo se. –Respondio Rachel, con voz neutral. –Se que lo sientes. Pero... aun no entiendo tus actitudes.

-Rach... –Suspiro –Soy una imbecil a tiempo completo. Soy impulsiva y violenta y no mido las consecuencias. Soy un desastre, Estrella. –Dijo con los ojos aguados y con la voz algo ronca. La morena, ante su tono derribo todos los muros que habia creado. Y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo al escuchar el "Estrella" de la boca de Quinn.

"Un bonito desastre." –Penso Rachel para si misma.

-Estoy enojada conmigo misma. –Admitio Quinn despues de una pausa.

-Por que? –Se atrevio a preguntar la morena.

-Porque de los 5 pasos que he avanzado contigo, retrocedi 10. –Dijo Quinn tristemente. –Y se que dije que iba a cambiar de actitud. Tengo que hacerlo. Todo iba bien los primeros dias, podia manejarlo. Pero ver a Brody en la puerta de tu casa aquel dia, me descoloco. –Explico –Y sonara egoista, pero tus palabras aquella noche, en la terraza de aquel bar calaron profundo en mi corazon, tenia la necesidad de estar contigo. Te queria solo para mi durante algunas horas, y por eso actue asi... Aunque se que no es la mejor excusa del mundo, estoy siendo honesta. –Finalizo Quinn aun sin despegar la vista del parabrisas.

-Lo entiendo –Susurro Rachel. –Solo tengo una pregunta..

-Dispara.

-De verdad tienes un Bate firmado por los Royals de Kansas? –Quinn solto una risita. –No podrias elegir un equipo mejor? –Y la sonrisa de la rubia se esfumo.

-Auch. –Susurro. –Quieres que tenga uno de los Yankees de NY? Tan bajo quieres que caiga? –Dijo en tono burlon.

-No debiste decir eso, Rubia. –Dijo la morena frunciendo el ceño.

-Esta bien. Ya que me acabo de enterar que te gusta el Baseball, te dare algo. –Musito la rubia. –Tomalo como una tregua, esta bien?

-Que es? –Pregunto Rachel entusiasmada.

-Revisa debajo del asiento. –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

La morena obedecio y reviso debajo de su asiento. Abrio los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que habia debajo de eso. Tomo el objeto en sus manos y lo saco de su lugar para observarlo mejor.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. –Exclamo entre divertida y resignada. –En serio Quinn? Un mini Bate? En tu auto?

Quinn levanto los hombros.

-En caso de emergencias. –Se excuso inocentemente. –Nunca se sabe cuando te puedes cruzar con algun imbecil.

Rachel nego con la cabeza desaprobando esas acciones.

-Te lo regalo como muestra de que quiero cambiar. –Continuo hablando Quinn. –Quiero ser mejor persona.

-Cuantos de estos tienes? –Pregunto Rachel algo perspicaz.

-Unos pocos...

-Quinn... –Advirtio.

-10.

-Dios.

-Pero no suelo usarlos para golpear idiotas. –Explico rapidamente. –Estan en una vitrina, en mi habitacion.

-Esta bien. –Rachel supo que la rubia era sincera.

El silencio cayo sobre el auto. Un silencio lleno de preguntas, dudas y pensamientos. Hasta que Rachel decidio romperlo.

-Quien es Remy? –Pregunto sorprendiendo a la rubia. –Britt me dijo que ibas a pasar el fin de semana con Remy.

-Hace 2 años, yo iba sola, camino a New Jersey, conduciendo. Recuerdo haber recibido un mensaje y distraje mi vista de la carretera para responder. Tuve un accidente. Una camioneta me embistio del lado izquierdo. Perdi el conocimiento y cuando desperte, estaba en la sala de urgencias de un hospital universitario. Alli me atendio la Dra. Cameron. Era muy gentil y dulce. Entonces, aquel dia la Dra. Remy Hadley decidio ayudar a Cameron ya que habia mucho trabajo y juntas se encargaron de mi caso. –Explico. Dejando a la morena muy sorprendida. –Pase unas tres semanas internada. No podia mover mis piernas. El resto de los doctores decian que no volveria a caminar. Pero Allison Cameron y Remy Hadley confiaron en mi. –Continuo, aun muy concentrada en el camino. –Pase 6 meses yendo a rehabilitacion. Y me recupere. Asi que cuando estuve lista, volvi a Florida con Britt, Isabelle y Mike para seguir buscando a mi hija. Luego de un tiempo, nos mudamos a New York. En ese tiempo que pase con Remy, nos volvimos muy... unidas. Hasta que perdi el contacto con ella. –Decia tranquilamente. –Me llamo la madrugada del sabado diciendo que necesitaba mi ayuda, asi que solo acudi a ella. –Finalizo.

La morena medito todo eso.

-Pasaste por mucho en toda tu vida. –Susurro conmovida.

Quinn levanto los hombros.

-A donde nos dirigimos? –Pregunto intentando cambiar de tema, la rubia.

-No lo se. Tu manejas. –Respondio Rachel con una sonrisa.

Quinn encendio la radio y sono una cancion que ella amaba con todo su corazon.

Love song.

Rachel comenzo a cantar en voz baja.

**Head under water**

**and they tell me to breathe easy for while**

**the breathing gets harder, even i know that...**

Y Quinn, se le sumo con una enorme sonrisa, con su voz dulce y sensual.

**You made room for me but it's too soon to see**

**if i'm happy in your hands**

**i'm unusually hard to hold on to...**

Rachel se sintio hipnotizada por el sonido de la voz de la rubia. Y continuo con la cancion.

**Blank stares at blank pages**

**no easy way to say this**

**you mean well**

**but you make this hard on me**

Y en el estribillo, Quinn se le sumo, y juntas sintieron un estremecimiento al oir sus dulces voces unidas.

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**'cause you asked for it**

**'cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**'cause you tell me it's**

**make of break in this**

**If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**

**If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better**

**reason to write you a love song today, today...**

Quinn solto una enorme carcajada y Rachel la imito.

Cuando las risas frenaron, Rachel aun continuaba con una enorme sonrisa y muchos sentimientos nuevos que aun no podia identificar..

-Cantas muy bien, Quinn –Dijo mirandola. La rubia noto el peso de su mirada, pero continuo con la vista en el camino.

-Gracias... Fue un placer compartir una cancion con la futura estrella de Broadway, destronando a Barbra Straised. –Respondio Quinn, con su voz suave y profunda.

-Nadie podria hacer eso.

-Oh, creeme Estrella... Tu si podrias. –Dijo Quinn.

Rachel sonrio y dedicio mirar por la ventana.

Y Quinn decidio poner una cancion que tenia un lugar especial en su memoria.

Don't Stop Believin'

Y otra vez para su sorpresa, Rachel comenzo a cantar.

**Just a small town girl**

**livin' in a lonely world**

**she took the midnight train goin'**

**anywhere**

Quinn sonrio de lado y continuo con la otra estrofa

**Just the city boy, born and raised in **

**South Detroit**

**He took the midnight train goin' **

**Anywhere**

Y Rachel continuo:

**A singer in a smoky room**

Quinn:

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**Rachel solto una risita y juntas cantaron la siguiente parte**

**For a smile they can share the night**

**it goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**

**up and down the boulevard**

**their shadows searching in the nights**

**Streetlights, people.**

**living just to find emotion**

**hiding somewhere in the nights...**

Cantaron a todo pulmon. Y entre risas y sonrisas complices, pasaron el resto del camino

Hacia algun lugar que Rachel no tenia idea. Pero a ella no le importaba, solo queria pasar tiempo con Quinn.

-Revisa en la guantera. –Dijo Quinn misteriosamente.

Rachel obedecio y en frente suyo se topo con un papel de color amarillo.

-Que es?

-Santana me entrego esto antes de que yo vaya a tu departamento el otro dia. Son las posibles personas que pudieron adoptar a mi hija.

Rachel leyo el papel con mucho cuidado y se le heló la sangre.

-Como se llama la madre adoptiva de tu hija, Quinn? –Pregunto seriamente. Y la rubia noto el cambio en su voz.

-Shelby... Shelby Corcoran. –Dijo Quinn mirando de reojo a la morena. Rach se tenso en su lugar –Por? Te suena ese nombre? –Pregunto perspicaz

Rachel paso saliva y desvio la mirada.

-Rachel, respondeme. –Volvio a hablar la rubia. –Conoces ese nombre?

La morena volvio a mirar el papel. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Yo...


End file.
